


Interlude

by maia smith (maia_smith)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maia_smith/pseuds/maia%20smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is kicked out of his home after confessing to his parents he is gay.  He moves across the world to live with his uncle and family and meets the love of his life, Arthur Pendragon.  Hotness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Changes

**Author's Note:**

> ***Note, I needed to edit Chapter 19 on as I noted an inconsistency*** I originally wrote and this on Fanfic as a Twi story four years ago but never finished it. I was reviewing my old stories and felt compelled to complete this and one other long lingering story as a Merthur fic. I hope you enjoy and apologize in advance if my diligent editing missed some Twi references

________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Changes  
________________________________________  
Interlude  
~ Changes~  
The first day of school is always awkward especially when you're the new kid in town.   
A few weeks earlier:  
Merlin moved to Camelot, Wales over the summer between his junior and senior year of high school to live with his Aunt Isolde, Uncle Tristan and cousin Gwen.

Tristan Emrys discovered Merlin had been living on the streets of San Antonio, Texas after being kicked out of the house by his parents. Seems they weren't keen on having a gay son. At least his sister, Merlin’s mother, Hunith, had the decency to call Tristan and let him know about the situation.

Merlin’s father had moved the family back to his native San Antonio from London when Merlin was just a baby. Fortunately, Tristan and Isolde spent many summers with the family in Texas and grew very close to Merlin which was fortunate given what was to come.

Merlin barely subsisted on the few bucks he made each day strumming his guitar for tourists in front of the Alamo. He did manage to get to continuation school each day anxious to finish his junior year. He didn't actually have to sleep on the streets bunking at a local halfway house for teen runaways after the first week.

Uncle Tristan called the house to wish Merlin happy birthday when he got the news that Merlin "…is no longer our son." He hopped on the next flight to San Antonio and searched the streets for a week before spotting Merlin leaning against a low sandstone wall his guitar strapped to his back.

To Tristan's trained law enforcement eye, the boy was thin and scruffy, not the bright-eyed happy kid he remembered. Tristan almost didn't recognize him.  
"Son, Merlin" Tristan called out to him.

Merlin looked up sharply recognizing the familiar voice. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his uncle then overcome by emotion he hung his head untamed raven locks falling forward hiding his face in shame. Tired tears tracked lines down his face.

"None of that boy." Tristan said firmly enveloping the sobbing teen in his strong arms.

"Let's get you cleaned up and fed." Tristan kept a firm grip on Merlin guiding his quivering shoulders towards the waiting car.

"Where's your stuff?" Tristan asked gruffly. Merlin held up a tattered overstuffed backpack.

"Fuck my sister and that asshole she's married to!" He muttered under his breath angrily but Merlin heard.

"I'm bad, Uncle…"

"There's nothing wrong with you, son. Come on, I'm taking you home with me."


	2. Choices

Chapter 2: Choices

________________________________________

**Interlude**

**~ Choices~**

_How to fit in to this new life? There's so much green…_

Tristan took Merlin shopping for a few new clothes and personal items. He noticed how withdrawn Merlin had become.

How could his parents abandon him like that? So what if he was gay, this was a good smart kid who was going places. Tristan would see to that.

Tristan decided not to push the sensitive issue of his folks. He kept quiet; at least for now.

Merlin was an exceedingly handsome boy well really almost a man. He had a few inches on his uncle at six-foot two. Right now his lanky frame was underweight which given his circumstances was understandable. His most striking features were raven locks, his sapphire blue eyes contrasting against his pale as snow complexion. This was remarkable given the boy had spent most of his life under the brutal Texas sun.

He took after his father, the asshole.

Cleaned up and rested, uncle and nephew proceeded down to the hotel lobby for dinner. It had been weeks since Merlin remembered having a full stomach. He ate cautiously just in case.

Tristan cleared his throat making Merlin flinch and glance at his uncle warily.

"Merlin, I made a few calls while you were asleep. I want you to know that Aunt Isolde and I as well as cousin Gwen are anxious for you to come live with us in Camelot. In fact, I'm not leaving here without you."

Merlin looked up at his uncle. He thought about leaving Texas and all he had known to move to a new country he’d rarely visited but had been born in. What choice did he have?

He ate a few more bites as he considered the offer. "Where else would I go?" He said almost to himself breaking Tristan's heart.

"I asked and received permission to be your legal guardian. How do you feel about that?"

"Okay, I guess." Merlin answered noncommittally.

"I made reservations to fly out tomorrow. Hope that's not too soon for you."

Merlin froze. He had a week left of school would it matter? "What about school?" He was a good student, quiet but well liked before he lost everything.

"Don't worry. Gwen can catch you up. She's a smart one too." Tristan smiled warmly thinking of his daughter.

"Her friend Arthur can show you around. He knows everyone in town, really popular." "Okay Uncle, I'll go with you."


	3. Uncomfortable

**Chapter 3: Uncomfortable**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~ Uncomfortable~_ **

_Who do I see about getting my life back?_

The flight to London’s Heathrow was uneventful. Merlin barely spoke looking out the window for most of the flight. Tristan wished he could read minds so he would have some insight as to how to help the boy.

The plane landed with a small barely noticeable bump quickly coming to a stop at the gate. Tristan leapt up as soon as the beep sounded and gathered both of their bags from the overhead.

The wait was short before they transferred to the Railway for the three-hour trip to Camelot. An exhausted Merlin slept most of the way, avoiding conversation with his clearly concerned uncle.

Merlin trudged after his uncle like a cowed dog as they exited the train at Cardiff Station. Aunt Isolde who could barely contain her enthusiasm and a quietly smiling Gwen greeted them as soon as they waited for the rest of their baggage to be unloaded.

Aunt Isolde wrapped her arms around her nephew peppering him with kisses. Even Merlin had to smile at how welcome he felt. Gwen gave him a quick hug but said little more than "hi."

They stopped for lunch at a seaside spot in Cardiff before continuing the last of the drive to Camelot arriving early in the evening.

By now Merlin felt the weight of events and the sudden transformation of his life. He wanted nothing more than to be settled in and go to sleep. Tomorrow he might be better able to make sense of his life.

Of course, that was not to be. Isolde and Gwen decided to cook for a small army and it would have been rude to decline their hospitality.

The meal was delicious, no surprise as Isolde was an excellent cook. Gwen did the color commentary and the serving, chattering on nervously.

Tristan sat back and watched Merlin struggling to acclimate himself to his new surroundings. Right now he felt nothing but disgust for his sister and that bum she was married to. He prayed internally that she would come around soon. Merlin worshiped her clearly feeling bereft at the loss of their relationship.

"Merlin, what do you want to do about school? You could go the last week but it's probably best if you wait until Fall. Your call."

"I'll wait Uncle Tristan. Maybe we can get transcripts from my old high school and I can catch up in summer school."

Gwen sat at attention.

"That's perfect! Arthur is a summer TA and you could get to know the kids before we all go back."

Just then, the doorbell rang.


	4. A breath of fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting chapters 1-17 tonight and will post at least 2 chapter a day until done, 30 chapters in all. I apologize in advance if I mess up the posting (as I already did once today!)

**Chapter 4: A Breath of Fresh Air**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~ A Breath of Fresh Air~_ **

_No one can know._

"Gwen, can you get the door? It's probably Arthur." Isolde shouted out from the kitchen while she served up desert.

Merlin wasn't sure how to react to this unknown visitor. He looked up and met Tristan's piercing gaze.

"Could I have a few words with you Merlin?" He said standing from the table just as Aunt Isolde appeared from the kitchen with the dessert tray.

"Where are you two going?" she said, slightly harassed. The dining room was about to empty with their departure.

"We'll be right back." Merlin followed his uncle to the small study off of the family room. As they walked Merlin caught a flash of golden hair crowning a tallish figure standing with Gwen. He avoided looking fully in their direction intent on following Uncle Tristan.

They sat across from each other Tristan taking his place behind a utilitarian desk. He twined his fingers placing them on the desktop.

"I haven't told anyone any details Merlin, nothing more than you had a falling out with your parents and wanted to move here."

"It's your call what you want to tell folks." Merlin watched Uncle Tristan's dark mustache twitch but he caught the compassion in his eyes.

"Thanks Uncle, I'd rather no one knows."

"That's fine by me son. Let's go get that dessert." Tristan was a man of few words but each one he uttered was imbued with deep meaning. Merlin finally felt he could trust someone.

His uncle left him in the study alone giving him a few minutes to gather himself.

No one can know. Too much grief had come from his honesty. With that, Merlin returned to the dining room once again full but with one new person.

Arthur, Gwen's friend. Wow.

Gwen was giggling and the two of them seemed lost in their own world. Merlin took a seat at the opposite end of the table hoping to quietly get through dessert unobserved.

He glanced over at this Arthur. He was clearly entranced by Gwen laughing at her every word or so he thought only to find that Arthur was focused entirely on him. Arthur’s eyebrow quirked up questioning.

Merlin flushed and glanced at Gwen who was looking at him with a furrowed brow.

Feeling very uncomfortable Merlin decided he did not want dessert and the atmosphere in the room was cloying.

"Goodnight all." Merlin called and took his plates to the kitchen to rinse them.


	5. It's Hot in Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Merlin is all sorts of bothered...

**Chapter 5: It's Hot in Here**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~ It's Hot in Here~_ **

_My heart beats faster and faster_

Merlin retreated to the guestroom, well his room now and began to unpack his bag.

He blushed at the instant reaction he'd experienced to the sparkling blue eyes that met his gaze causing his pants to tighten hence, the need to escape. His heartbeat was still accelerated from the encounter in the dining room.

Arthur.

He was the most beautiful man/boy that he'd ever encountered, a very dangerous creature. That is to his peace of mind. Everything about Arthur called to him from the longish but very sexy golden locks to his athletically strong robust frame and sun touched skin. The attraction he'd felt was instantaneous but unwanted.

Merlin resolved to avoid Arthur as much as possible. He did not want his attraction to him to be noticed. After all he assumed Arthur was Gwen's boyfriend. His decision was made. He would not come out until he went away to college. Tristan would support him of that he was certain. He would admire Arthur from afar as one would a work of art.

He finished putting his meager possessions away in the dresser and flopped face down on the bed hugging the pillow.

Tired from the trip and overwhelmed by events Merlin cried himself to sleep still fully dressed.

Sometime thereafter he woke when a sliver of light hit his face and a squeak announced the opening of the bedroom door. Silhouetted in the door was cousin Gwen.

"Oh, sorry Merlin, I didn't know you were asleep. I knocked but thought you might be listening to your IPod." Merlin stretched and sat up.

"No worries Gwennie. It's been a long day." Gwen noticed his puffy eyes but chose to remain silent regretting what came next.

Arthur swung around and appeared in the door framed by light. Merlin’s breath caught, he flushed and looked away before collecting himself.

"Hey Merlin, I just wanted to introduce myself but it looks like I could have picked a better time. Sorry for disturbing you." Arthur nervously ran his fingers through his hair causing it to stick up comically for a moment.

"It's fine." Merlin said shyly unable to make eye contact. He scrubbed his hands on his jeans and stood up next to his bed.

"I guess by now you know I'm Merlin, Gwen's cousin. She's been going on and on about her boyfriend so I'm glad to finally meet you." Merlin walked towards them and held out his hand to Arthur.

Gwen's eyes grew wide as she blushed and Arthur gave out a choked cough.

Merlin grasped Arthur's hand and was flooded by unwanted feelings, quickly pulling out of the brief handshake. Arthur felt a thrill as well but what concerned him was why Merlin had been crying before they came in. He felt very protective of Merlin although they’d just met but now was not the time to say anything.

"Great to meet you, Arthur. I'll see you around." Merlin said gruffly unable to look Arthur in the eye.

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Gwen took action.

"I'll show you out Arthur and Merlin, sorry again for waking you but you should probably thank me so you can change. She giggled then clicked his door shut.

_Jeezit'shotinhere_ , Merlin thought before pulling off his clothes and crawling under the sheets.

 


	6. Evasive Maneuvers

**Chapter 6: Evasive Maneuvers**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~ Evasive Maneuvers~_ **

_I am invisible._

The first week found Merlin acclimating himself to the rainy Welsh countryside. He took long walks on the trail that started just behind the Emrys home. He walked alone lost in thought uncomfortable in his own skin. Often his thoughts were of Arthur as much as he tried to keep from thinking about him.

Merlin found an ideal spot for his ruminations, a small clearing leading to a beautiful meadow, which in spring certainly would have been full of flowers. He sunk into the tall grass cushioning his recline like a soft bed. It was here his every thought obsessively drifted to Arthur

How could he avoid it? The guy was so nice. Not only was he insanely attractive and smart as hell according to Gwen, he was kind and his eyes twinkled when he laughed. Yes, he noticed all this from quiet observation half hidden from view. Merlin had yet to speak to him again since their awkward introduction.

Merlin packed his small bag and proceeded down the hill. He felt the familiar prickle on his skin. He often felt observed on his solitary treks in the surrounding hills. It actually gave him a sense of peace figuring the hidden animals accepted his presence.

Merlin moved around the edges of his adopted family only comfortable with Tristan despite his desire to feel closer to Isolde and Gwen. When Tristan was home, the two of them would sit in the family room watching sports. Every now and then Tristan would bring up a topic. The latest was his insistence that Merlin get out of the house and look for a job. Merlin agreed he needed to work.

One day a few weeks later Tristan announced that Merlin would be accompanying him to the Constable's station. Arthur and Gwen looked up in surprise from the breakfast table. Merlin shrunk into a corner not wanting to be observed.

Tristan and Merlin had talked the night before. Tristan did not like idleness and figured he could find tasks for Merlin at the station.

Isolde was so clearly ready to take of Merlin's every need her natural mothering instinct wanting to hold him close. He knew she felt slightly rejected by his silence and distance. He needed a mother but was stubbornly hoping his own would finally see the light.

Isolde applauded the idea of Merlin working with Tristan and threw caution to the wind taking him into a tight hug. He responded but she pulled away when she sensed he was overwhelmed.

The worst thing since he'd arrived was the deterioration of his relationship with Gwen.

Merlin didn't feel he could confide in Gwen despite her insistent interest in his life because she was so close to Arthur. He didn't want to say anything that might give away his secret. She finally gave up with a sigh involving her days with Arthur.

Tristan's knock on the bedroom door roused him to action.

"Uncle, I'll be down in ten." Merlin threw himself out of bed and lunged for a quick shower.

Uncle Tristan had gifted him with a complete junior deputy uniform. Part of him was embarrassed but mostly he was proud that Tristan held him in such esteem.

Merlin caught himself in the mirror in full uniform. He looked good even to his highly critical self.

Tristan cleared his throat as Merlin entered the kitchen. It was still early so everyone else was asleep.

"Let's get coffee at the diner." He said abruptly.

Merlin was fine with that.


	7. What it feels like to Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin starts settling in to his new life

**Chapter 7: What it Feels Like to Belong**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~ What it Feels Like to Belong~_ **

_Now we're getting somewhere_

Merlin followed Tristan up the steps and into the warmth of the diner. It was surprisingly busy given the early morning hour. He supposed no one in Camelot cooked breakfast at home these days.

Tristan was well known and respected in town given that he was Chief Constable. Regardless, he would have attracted admirers. Merlin swelled with pride watching his uncle greet and shake hands with the townspeople talking them up asking about their families.

They finally made it to their booth. Coffee was served just as they sat. The waitress eyed him curiously.

"So Tristan are you going to introduce me to this handsome young man?" Merlin blushed at her comment and looked down at his coffee cup making a production of adding milk and sugar.

"Why yes, Sue. This is my nephew Merlin Emrys. He's just moved here from Texas"

Merlin smiled up at her taking her proffered hand shaking it gently.

"Pleased ta' meet ya' Sue." He said emphasizing his southern drawl.

"How long are you going to be visiting?" She asked Merlin. He hesitated and Tristan jumped in.

"Oh, he's here for good Sue. He'll be attending Camelot High in the fall. Good student and athlete. I'm sure he'll be going out for basketball. Right son?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it." He said shyly finally meeting her gaze. She was smiling at him warmly her eyes twinkling.

"Well the girls are going to nuts for you, hon, especially with that Texas drawl." She winked at him. "Arthur will finally have some competition."

Merlin choked on his coffee his cheeks blazing but he recovered quickly.

"So what do you two want to eat?" Sue quickly took their orders and left them. The diner was buzzing with conversation the atmosphere convivial.

"Everyone is so friendly Uncle Tristan. Must be nice living here."

"I like it son and I'm sure you'll be fitting in just fine. I mean I remember how outgoing you were when I visited you all in Texas. It'll be the same here don't you worry. You just got to get over your issue." Merlin squirmed at the subtle mention of his sexuality and thought of his parents.

"Um, have they called you at all?" He was hoping for any sign that they still thought of him.

"Well they did send a check for you but other than that, no note or call I'm sorry to say." Tristan said bitterly. The truth was his mother had called, but Tristan did not want to share this yet. He didn't want Merlin dwelling on their callous treatment of him.

"Enough about that. Here comes our food." Sue approached laden with full plates.

"All right, dig in boys. I'll freshen your coffee." Sue went to grab the coffee pot just as the bell on the diner door sounded indicating a new patron. Merlin looked up curious and froze. It was Arthur.

Arthur entered the diner greeted by Sue as she walked back toward Tristan and Merlin. He was stunning; his cheeks pinked by the cold morning air. His hair appeared to frame his face in a golden halo of perfection. A bright smile on his features as a few of the younger customers called out to him.

Arthur still hadn't seen them and Merlin quickly ducked his head beginning to pick at his plate. Sue had a grip on Arthur's arm as she moved towards their booth coffee pot in hand.

"Hey Arthur, over here son. Come join us." Tristan called out as soon as he saw him. Merlin's heartbeat accelerated as he sensed Arthur's approach.

"Sit yourself down we're just getting started." Arthur sat down next to Merlin, their arms touching. Every nerve ending on Merlin’s body stood at attention.

"Thanks, Tristan." He looked over at Merlin. "Hey Merlin, how's it going, how has your first weeks gone?"

"Um, good." He mumbled nodding his head like an idiot unable to keep the flush off his face. He focused like a laser beam on his meal letting Tristan and Arthur dominate the conversation as they all ate.

"Arthur, Merlin here is thinking about going out for the basketball team." Tristan said as the plates were cleared and they sipped on their coffee.

"That's great!" Arthur responded enthusiastically. "We could use another tall player. Our team is kinda small but their scrappy." He laughed nudging Merlin's shoulder. He reacted instantly to the heat of Arthur's touch. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. Tristan sensed his discomfort. He waved Sue over with the check.

Sue brought the check for Tristan he dropped a few bucks on the table. They all rose together and headed for the cashier.

"So Arthur, what do you think the girls are going to think of Merlin here? Are you up for some competition?" Sue winked at Arthur. He looked momentarily discomfited as he looked straight at Merlin, their eyes meeting for the first time today.

"Oh, I think they're going to go crazy for him." He blushed and looked away.

Arthur parted ways with Tristan and Merlin at the door. The two of them got in the squad car and tightened their seat belts. It was suddenly quiet. After the noise in the diner Merlin's ears rang.

Tristan cleared his throat and looked over at Merlin.

"You like him, don't you?" He said smugly.


	8. There's Nothing Like a Man in Uniform

**Chapter 8: There's Nothing Like a Man in Uniform**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~ There's Nothing Like a Man in Uniform~_ **

_Summer school approaches…_

Merlin was momentarily dumbstruck at the implications of Uncle Tristan's statement. Was he that obvious? Could other people tell he had a thing for Arthur?

Tristan started up the car and they drove to the station.

"Uncle Tristan," he finally croaked out "This is not what I wanted to happen. I don't want to be out and I'm not looking to have anything to do with Arthur that way." Merlin was mortified but he had to get it said.

"Then be his friend, Merlin. The more you avoid Arthur the harder it gets to act, you know, normal around him. He and Gwen have been friends since they were in diapers. Arthur is as good as family. After all, he practically lives with us." Tristan paused for a moment considering his words.

"You know; it will cause more talk if you aren't hanging around with the two of them. I know Gwen is already wondering what's going on with you and for your information there's nothing more than friendship between those two." Merlin though about Tristan's advice and decided it made sense. Leave to Uncle Tristan to reduce the most complicated mess to its basic constituents.

"I'll give it a shot. Maybe I should start by getting back in good with Gwen. I see the way she looks at me, like a puzzle to be solved."

"Good thinking son. Just remember, summer school starts in a couple of weeks so you'll be seeing a lot more of Arthur. Better to work through your issues now. It's not about Arthur but how you see yourself. Just be a kid. Forget about the labels." Tristan sure made it seem simple. Maybe it was, mused Merlin.

"After this week, I figure two or three days at the station, afternoons of course will keep you out of trouble." Tristan chuckled to himself.

"Here we are. Let's get you introduced around."

The station house was an experience all its own. Tristan took command as soon as he crossed the threshold. Merlin and Tristan walked into the main lobby only to be greeted by the overly enthusiastic receptionist, "Vivian" her nametag revealed.

"Hi Chief Constable Emrys." She greeted Tristan but her gaze was firmly on Merlin, mentally undressing him unconsciously licking her lips. Merlin was repulsed not because she was unattractive, she definitely was a good-looking girl but she seemed so feral, so aggressive even in their brief contact thus far. She was practically crawling over the desk to get to him.

"Hi there Vivian, has it been busy this morning?"

"Not at all Chief Emrys, only Mrs. Cope and her daily call. Seems like her cat is stuck up in a tree again. Olaf drew the short straw." Tristan chuckled.

"Well hopefully that's all the action we see today. Oh Vivian, this is my nephew Merlin Emrys."

Merlin politely extended his hand. "Pleased to meet ya." Ooh, a Southern boy! The predatory Sophia latched onto his hand. "Mine." She growled. He was the hottest thing in Camelot other than Arthur Pendragon and she was going to make sure she had first dibs.

"What was that?" A startled Tristan exclaimed.

"Oh, uh I mean I'll have to introduce Merlin to friends of mine." Merlin tugged at his hand and finally freed it from her grasp.

"See you around, Cowboy." She winked lasciviously making Merlin nervous.

"Son, you are going have problems with that one; not enough good looking guys to go around." Tristan whispered to Merlin as they walked back to the squad room.

"Makes me think twice about not coming out." Merlin joked but he was half serious. "How aggressive are the girls in this town?" Tristan chuckled, "you'll see soon enough."

The squad room consisted of eight desks covered in stacks of paperwork, phones computer monitors and a general sense of chaos. There were two other officers sitting at their desks when Merlin and Tristan entered. They were playing cards.

"Gwaine and Leon, come meet Merlin Emrys, my nephew." The two deputies sprung up at Tristan's call. "Chief Emrys." They echoed each other standing at attention.

"These two guys are our newest junior officers, not much older than you." He gave them a furrowed brow not happy at finding them idle. They exchanged handshakes and polite greetings with Tristan's nephew.

"Merlin as you can see we're a little behind with our filing. That's what I'd like you to help with. Sound good to you?"

"I'm up for it Uncle Tristan." This produced another frown. "Do you mind when we're at the Station calling me Chief Emrys?" Tristan spoke under his breath.

"No problem, uh, Chief Emrys." He said brightly.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and Merlin was able to make a dent in the unfiled paperwork. They broke for lunch and ate at the diner, of course, then they returned to the Station. To Merlin's eye, this was an ideal job; the occasional call to get a cat out of a tree and filing paperwork. He was going to have to hone up his poker skills.

All that changed in an instant.


	9. All Hell breaks Loose

**Chapter 9: All Hell Breaks Loose**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~All Hell Breaks Loose~_ **

_What just happened?_

There was a commotion from out front as Uncle Tristan continued gabbing with the men. One of his deputies ran back to the squad room.

"Chief Emrys, we got a bad wreck on the M4 just north of town, multi-car with traumatic injuries. I've called the EMTs but we're going to need all hands for traffic control." He said nearly out of breath. Vivian was speaking rapidly into the phone taking incoming calls probably about the accident.

Tristan reached for his gun belt then looked at Merlin. "Hate to leave you here alone son but I can't bring you with me. Try and get a hold of Gwen and see if she can come pick you up."

With that Tristan ran out of the Station House after his men. Merlin could hear the wailing of sirens as they peeled out of the parking lot. He rethought his initial assumption that this was a cushy job.

Only Merlin and Vivian were left behind but the ringing of phones and Vivian's excited voice taking calls it was anything but quiet. At a loss with what to do he decided to take his Uncle's advice and call Gwen.

Maybe by reaching out to Gwen Merlin could begin healing the rift that had developed between them. He felt awful now that his obsession with hiding his sexuality caused him to pull away from her. Uncle Tristan usually had it right; it was time to start making friends and get over himself.

Merlin wandered over to the Chief's office and sat behind his desk. He looked around in awe noting the numerous plaques and awards. His uncle was Chief Constable. Even though it was a small town force, he felt an immense sense of pride in him noting that Tristan was at this very moment heroically acting to save lives. A sense of belonging hit him as well and he was reminded to call Gwen.

Merlin dialed Gwen's number but it rang unanswered. He left her a voice message and hung up. Left to his own devices he walked back out to the squad room to see if he could start tackling some of the mounds of paperwork that needed to be filed. It looked daunting and had Merlin wondering how the guys were able to find anything in the mess. He thought he should develop a plan of attack first and sat down at the desk assigned to him switching on the computer where he lost himself in devising a new filing system.

Merlin thought he heard the Station door open only because of the presence of street noises that caught his attention. It was probably Gwen finally arriving. He'd checked his phone earlier and there was no message from her. He heard a squeal escape Vivian. Huh, he had no idea they were friends.

He put away his papers and turned the computer off standing and stretching after sitting so long in one position and headed out to meet Gwen but that's not who was waiting for him. There stood Arthur chatting amiably with Vivian a black woolen cap pulled down over his golden locks and his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets.

Merlin's heart rate accelerated but he forced himself to calm down and act rationally. ' _Be his friend'_ Uncle Tristan had advised him.

Vivian was about to combust as she kept glancing between Merlin and Arthur.

"Squeee! I've got the two hottest guys in Camelot alone with me!" She clapped her hands in glee.

Arthur looked over at Merlin rolling his eyes causing Merlin to snicker. He relaxed then and strolled over to Vivian's desk trying for casual and confident.

"Hey Merlin, Gwen asked me to come get you. Her Toyota is almost out of gas." That explains it thought Merlin.

"You guys know each other?" Vivian asked; eyes wide.

"Yeah," Merlin drawled. "We go back oh, days." It was too easy. They both laughed easily and she was none the wiser. The incoming calls had slowed to a trickle so they spent a few minutes talking to Vivian about the upcoming school year.

"You ready to go, Merls?" A thrill passed through Merlin at Arthur's casual use of his nickname. He flushed and nodded wordlessly. He kicked himself for losing his cool. Being his friend was going to take lots of practice and nerves of steel.

"You're not going to leave me all alone here are you boys?" Vivian batted her eyes somehow thinking it was an attractive move. Merlin almost threw up a little in his mouth.

It was fortunate that Gwaine and Leon chose right then to return from the crash scene.

"How bad was it?" Merlin asked Gwaine.

"A lorry lost its load and took out a small pick-up truck. The guy was pretty banged up but he's going to made it." Gwaine and Leon both looked exhausted and grimy but underlying was a sense of satisfaction in a job well done.

"The traffic backed up for at least a mile but fortunately we only had to deal with a few hotheads and one DUI." added Leon.

"Okay we're out of here!" Arthur turned on his heel and Merlin followed him out the door.

Watching Arthur stride back to his car Merlin wondered if he'd ever be able to totally relax around him. The pull he felt hadn't decreased one bit but he had to get it right. This last year in high school could be one of the best years of his life if he kept it together.

 


	10. The Ride Home Pt l

**Chapter 10: The Ride Home Pt l**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~the Ride Home~_ **

_I didn't realize how blue your eyes are._

Merlin took a deep breath praying he wouldn't act like an idiot as he walked alongside Arthur. The whole left side of his body reacted to Arthur keenly aware of his presence as if a current were running between the two of them.

He held on to his mantra; be Arthur's friend he kept repeating to himself. _Friend,friend,friend…_ It's not that that easy when the object of your desire is beyond gorgeous but Merlin was determined.

They reached the car. Surprisingly Arthur held the door open for him.

"Is there a problem with the car door?" Merlin asked only to be met by a puzzled look on Arthur's face.

"No, the door is fine." Arthur said softly looking down and rounded the car getting in himself.

Merlin fidgeted with the seatbelt unable to get the lock to engage. Arthur reached over and clicked it in place. Their hands brushed briefly but the heat was hard to contain. Both boys flushed furiously.

"That one sticks sometimes." Arthur squeaked out, clearing his throat. He didn't start the car up immediately seemingly lost in thought staring out the windshield into the darkness.

"Um, are you hungry Merlin? I haven't eaten since lunch. Maybe we could grab a bite at the diner?" Had Merlin not been so famished he might have declined the invitation. As it was, hunger overruled his shyness.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'm still in this uniform though."

"Just take the uniform shirt off if you have a t-shirt underneath. I have an extra hoodie you can use" replied Arthur who finally started up the car glancing over at Merlin surreptitiously as he removed his uniform shirt. Merlin shrugged it off and folded it neatly placing it in his lap. Arthur reached over into the back seat and handed Merlin the hooded jacket. Merlin put it on and was immediately overwhelmed by Arthur's spicy scent. It proved how strong he was that he didn't launch himself across the center console at Arthur and ravage his mouth.

They drove off in silence but at the next stoplight Arthur plugged in his IPod and selected a playlist. The Red Hot Chili Peppers' latest hit blasted out both boys smiling as the heavy base beat overtook them.

"Great tune." Merlin said. "I love these guys."

"You do? Did you know they're playing in London next month? We should go if we can get tickets."

_Friend, friend, friend…_

Merlin decided that friends do things like go to concerts together, a very friend thing to do.

"That would be great." He grinned at Arthur who grinned back at him. "I guess that makes you my first friend in town then, Arthur." Merlin said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Arthur answered.

The diner was packed. Merlin and Arthur had to wait for a table to open up. As they waited, a few of Arthur's friends who were leaving approached.

"Dude" a tall thin kid gave Arthur a high five. He was soon joined by a couple of other boys who like Arthur were all tall and lanky just not quite as tall as he and Merlin.

"Guys, this is Merlin Emrys, Gwen's cousin from Texas. Merlin, these idiots are Elyan, Percy and Lance." There was light jostling in fun as they took exception at Arthur's characterization. They all shook hands with Merlin welcoming him heartily.

"These guys and I use the term lightly, are on the basketball team. Guys, Merlin's going to Camelot high in the fall. He's planning on coming to b-ball tryouts."

"That's great. We need another tall guy on the team" said Elyan, slapping Merlin lightly on the back.

They left after shouting insults at Arthur. Sue approached holding menus and directed them to an open booth where they finally sat down. Merlin was very pleased at the reception he got from the guys feeling good for the first time in weeks. He relaxed even more settling down and stretching his long legs out.

"I like them Arthur. They seem like okay guys."

"They are for the most part although they can get a little out of hand." As he talked, Arthur's leg tilted into Merlin's until their knees were touching. Arthur didn't seem to notice but every cell on Merlin's body reacted to this slight connection. He couldn't take the stimulation and moved his leg slightly away. Arthur's eyes stayed firmly on his menu.

"So what looks good?" Arthur asked looking over the edge of the menu at Merlin.

" _You"_ Merlin thought. _Stop it!_ He reined himself back in.

_Friend, friend, friend…_

"I'm going to get a burger and fries. What are you getting?"

"I'm getting the Southern fried chicken, my friend." Arthur's eyes twinkled as he smiled at Merlin whose heart was beating a mile a minute. Merlin calmed himself. Every single spoken word seemed loaded with double meaning at least in Merlin's over stimulated brain.

_Friend, friend, friend…_

"That sounds mighty tasty, my friend." Merlin responded emphasizing his Texas drawl making Arthur chuckle.

"I like that Southern drawl of yours."

_O-o-okay, "_ Um good. You have an accent but I can't place it"

"Ir-r-rish Br-r-ogue” Arthur emphasized the dialect making Merlin laugh out loud. "I was born in Belfast. My family moved here when I was ten. I guess I still have a little bit of it left."

Sue sauntered over and took their orders. They continued making idle conversation, nothing too serious or personal until their meals were served. They ate quietly each famished, lost in thought. They stole glances at each other trying not to make eye contact but every now and then they failed. Electricity burned between the two of them, unbidden and frightening.

Arthur and Merlin cleaned their plates leaving them full and satisfied. Having eaten so much they both felt a little groggy.

Arthur grabbed for the check and handed Sue a twenty while Merlin protested.

"You can get the check next time." Arthur said softly. "Let's get you home."

 


	11. The Ride Home Pt. ll

**Chapter 11: The Ride Home Pt ll**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~The Ride Home Pt. ll~_ **

_You can get the check next time." Arthur said softly. "Let's get you home."_

Merlin noticed that there were a lot of eyes on the two of them as they left the diner. Young and old seemed to have a keen interest in the boys. It should be said that Camelot is a basketball town and the High School games often attracted virtually the entire population. The thought of another young athlete joining the squad especially if he was any good captured their attention.

Arthur leaned towards him and whispered; "Watch out, once they know you're going out for basketball the local paper will want to do a feature on you." Arthur's warm breath lingered on Merlin's skin. He fought to ignore the feeling swelling in him. Merlin chuckled nervously.

Vivian was at a booth across the way with some friends and waved enthusiastically trying to get them to come over to her table. Arthur was having none of it so he waved back at the girls and lightly pressed on Merlin’s back guiding him out the door.

It had gotten quite chilly in the time they had been in the diner. Merlin shivered as they walked towards Arthur's car. Arthur's hand brushed lightly against his. Each touch brought a familiarity with it. Clearly Arthur wasn't uncomfortable with the slight grazes that passed between them seemingly unaware of the impact they had on Merlin.

Arthur clicked the locks open and again held the door for Merlin.

"Um, thanks." Merlin felt a little awkward but the thought was nice he supposed.

Once in the car, Arthur without thinking reached over and pulled the seatbelt across Merlin's body securing it.

"There." He said with satisfaction.

"You know I can buckle my own seat belt, right Arthur?" The air inside the car was sparking with tension.

"Well you had some difficulty before so I thought I'd just save you the trouble. I feel very protective of you." Arthur reached up and brushed his fingers at the side of Merlin's mouth. Merlin gasped a little.

"You had something on your lip, probably a crumb." He said dreamily letting his fingers linger a little too long before pulling back. Merlin did not know how to react so he did nothing while his insides were in turmoil.

They drove back to Tristan's place; all the lights were off at the house. It appeared no one was home yet or they were asleep. Gwen's Toyota was there but Tristan's cruiser was absent. Gwen and Aunt Isolde were likely asleep. Arthur turned the car off and the two boys sat in silence feeling the connection swirl between them. Neither one made a move.

"Are you staying over?" Merlin asked nervously cutting through the thick tension. Merlin just sat still as a stone not even opening the car door. He really didn't want Arthur to leave. He wanted him nearby even if it was in the room down the hall.

"I can't" Arthur croaked out. "My folks are actually in town both at the same time, for once. I need to spend some "quality time" with them." He said sarcastically making air quotes.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll see you around Arthur. Thanks for dinner and picking me up." Merlin opened the car door and got out and started walking towards the house slightly disappointed.

"Wait, Merlin!" Arthur's door flung open and he walked rapidly over to a very surprised and anxious Merlin. What did Arthur want?

"Your shirt, you forgot it in the car" Arthur said shyly holding it out for Merlin to take. Merlin remembered he was still wearing Arthur's hoodie. Merlin took the shirt, briefly grasping Arthur’s forearm. It was hard to let go.

"Thanks. Let me give you your jacket." Merlin moved to take it off but was stopped by Arthur's hand on his arm. Merlin wanted to pull him into a hug but restrained himself.

"You can give it back to me later." Arthur smiled slapping Merlin's arm in a friendly way before turning back to his car. He stopped again and turned back towards Merlin.

"Oh hey, summer school starts in a couple of weeks. I was thinking you might need a ride."

"That would be great, Arthur." Merlin grinned and sunk his hands into the pockets of Arthur's hoodie.

"See ya!" Arthur waved out the window as he drove off.

"Yeah, see ya." Merlin sighed as he waved back at the receding tail lights.

Maybe he could get this friend thing right after all.

 


	12. Mending Fences

**Chapter 12: Mending Fences**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~Mending Fences~_ **

_There's nothing that pizza and a tub of ice cream won't fix._

Merlin stood staring down the drive long after Arthur's car disappeared from view. He turned and practically skipped up to the front door pleased with himself that he hadn't been a total idiot this evening and the result was a new friend.

The front door was locked and Merlin didn't have a key yet. He looked around for obvious places to stash one without luck. He really didn't want to wake Gwen if he could avoid it.

The door off the kitchen on the side of the house could still be unlocked. Merlin wandered around and was in luck. The handle turned easily. The door squeaked and the kitchen light suddenly turned on blinding him momentarily.

"Merlin you scared me!" Gwen stood at the opposite side of the room with a bat in her hand causing Merlin to move into a defensive position.

"I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't mean to wake you; I didn't have a key." He said hands held up in surrender.

"I heard a car drive up but no one came in then I heard footsteps crunching and well..."

"That was just Arthur dropping me off." Merlin gently released the bat from her hands and set it by the door.

"I thought you'd be home before now," complained Gwen.

"We decided to stop and eat dinner at the diner before heading home" Merlin responded flushing slightly at the mention Arthur.

"Well you guys could have come and picked me up. Instead I had to settle for pizza with Tristan and Isolde before he headed back to work. You heard about the crash?"

"Well yeah, I was at the Station when they got the call. Remember, I'm working for your Dad?" Merlin slipped off the hoodie but held onto it. The kitchen was warm and he was feeling overheated. Hopefully Gwen's curiosity was satisfied.

"Oh, that's right." Gwen bounced over to the fridge removing the half-eaten pizza and a tub of ice cream.

"Do you want to share? I'm still starving." Merlin was amazed at Gwen's appetite. How could someone so small eat like a trucker? Merlin was stunned by her ability to consume mass quantities.

"I just ate" he began still full from the meal at the diner but faltered recalling his decision to work on his relationship with Gwen "but maybe I'll have some ice cream and keep you company."

"Yay!" Gwen clapped her hands. "We can watch a movie unless you're too tired…"

"I'm good. Let me get the ice cream, you heat the pizza." They worked quickly pulling together their snack settling down together on the couch and argued briefly over what to watch finally agreeing on The Hangover. Gwen dug into her pizza while Merlin ate a bit of the ice cream before setting the bowl down. Merlin found himself laughing out loud at the movie while Gwen giggled quoting choice lines to each other.

At some point Gwen stretched out on the couch and put her feet up on Merlin's lap. Merlin's arms were stretched out along the back of the couch with his stocking feet up on the coffee table. He used Arthur's hoodie as a pillow. Both were completely at ease with each other not feeling the need to talk.

Finally, though as the credits rolled, Gwen came to a decision. She wanted to clear the air having been hurt by Merlin's distance over these past weeks. Merlin would just as soon have not addressed the subject and just moved forward. She straightened up and sat cross-legged on the far side of the couch facing Merlin. He knew something was up and started to get nervous.

"Merlin, I'm really happy that we're hanging out tonight," Gwen spoke tentatively afraid that Merlin would clam up again.

"I was wondering though, did I do something to upset you? You barely spoke to me at all until tonight and no one was telling me anything so…" she was at a loss as to how to proceed wringing her hands.

Merlin sat up pulling his feet off the table and turned towards Gwen upset that he hurt her feelings.

"Oh no, that's not it at all Gwen." He sighed pushing his hair off his face and figured he should tell her something about what happened and why he was here without giving himself away.

"It's just after the fight with my parents I was so upset that they kicked me out. I was in a bad way until Uncle Tristan came and got me and then suddenly I was here surrounded by new faces, not knowing which way was up. I just kind of pulled into myself. I felt bad too and honestly, I talked to your dad about it and he gave me some good advice. He told me to forget about my problems and just be the same old kid I was before… um, well before."

"I'm sorry about whatever happened with your folks. I hope someday you'll trust me enough to tell me. Anyway, so can we go back to being best cousins then?" Gwen grinned broadly at Merlin.

"I'm your only cousin, Gwennie!" Gwen giggled and tossed a throw pillow at Merlin who without thinking picked up Arthur's hoodie and launched it at her. Oops!

"Hey, I know who this belongs to."

"Um yeah, Arthur let me borrow it so I wouldn't have to wear the uniform in the diner."

"Well that was nice of him, I know he wants to be your friend but wow, Arthur never lets anyone touch his stuff."

"Well then I guess I must be special." Merlin joked, immediately turning bright red.

"Yeah," Gwen smiled at her cousin her eyes gleaming. "Yeah, I guess you are."

…..

**_For those of you following Blind Faith, the next chapter will be up this weekend!_ **


	13. Setting Foundations

**Chapter 13: Setting Foundations**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~Setting Foundations~_ **

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Merlin spent more time with Gwen and her friends getting to know them better working Thursday and Friday afternoons at the station organizing the filing. He didn't see Arthur at all since Arthur's folks were still in town.

He missed Arthur. Now that they were "friends" Merlin wondered if he should call or text him and touch base. No, he was too chicken shit to reach out even if he did have a valid reason to talk to him.

Did Arthur still intend to give him a ride when summer school started up in two weeks? Technically he could hitch a ride with Gwen but he'd need to find his own way home. He figured he could walk in a pinch. Summer school was only half days; he might just head over to the station and hang out and wait for Tristan to get done. What he really wanted though was to ride with Arthur.

Merlin was incredibly bored. Lacking anything better to do he lay down on his bed and thought about Arthur's beautiful countenance; his sexy lips and twinkly eyes. Draping one arm across his face to block out the light he dozed.

_Gentle fingers traced across his face his lips then down his neck. A kiss was stolen. Hair was brushed from his face as he grew increasingly aroused wanting to reach out to the one caressing him. His hand drifted over his arousal…_

The bed jostled slightly waking Merlin from his slumber. He groggily turned over to find Arthur perched on the edge of the bed.

"Hey sleepyhead" Arthur whispered. Merlin's heart hammered in his chest at the sight of his friend. A brief memory of his daydream made him blush.

"What are you doing here?" He said groggily trying to clear his bleary eyes.

Merlin sat up leaning against the headboard. Internally he urged himself to stay calm and cool.

"I just came over to see what you were up to, if you wanted to hang out. The folks went out to dinner in Cardiff. I um, didn't want to go." Arthur was tracing patterns on the comforter avoiding Merlin's eyes.

"Did you eat yet?" Merlin stretched his arms up over his head revealing a sliver of skin between his jeans and t-shirt. Arthur choked out his reply.

"Nope, your Aunt Isolde asked me to stay for dinner though."

"Cool. Let's go see what's cooking." Merlin bounced off the bed grabbed Arthur's hand and yanked him up sending them both stumbling forward. "Come on" he urged laughing lightly "I'm starving". Arthur trailed right behind as they scooted down the steps.

A delicious aroma wafted from the kitchen where Aunt Isolde was busily putting dinner together.

Merlin and Arthur plopped down at the kitchen table seats next to each other, unaware of shoulders touching. Clearly they had become comfortable being physically close although neither consciously knew it yet.

"Are you lazy boys just going to sit there and watch me work?" Isolde teased. They both jumped up. "You," she cocked her head at Arthur "set the table." "Merlin, help me serve everything up."

They all set happily to work. Uncle Tristan got home just as everything was ready. Did Isolde have a sixth sense or amazing timing?

Tristan took a few minutes to clean up before sitting at the head of the table; Isolde sat to his right while the boys sat together to Tristan's left. Normally whenever Arthur stayed over for dinner he would sit next to Gwen, Merlin across from them. Tristan picked up on the change in seating noting how closely the boys sat. He smiled inwardly.

"Where's Gwen?" Tristan asked Isolde. Gwen was usually to be found in the kitchen helping her mom. "She's spending the night at Freya's." Isolde replied. Satisfied, he turned to Arthur inquiring about his parents.

"Oh they're fine. Mom had a hankering for Moroccan so they went out to Cardiff for dinner."

"Are they staying in town for a while?"

"Um, I think they're here until school starts at least. Mom doesn't have another show until the fall and I think Dad is going to be writing some book and lecturing less." Arthur was very uncomfortable. However much he loved his parents and was basically happy they were home as he had missed them, the fact that they were settling in for a while meant he'd be spending less time at the Emrys' home and therefore wouldn't be seeing Merlin, his newly minted "friend" quite as often as he'd like.

"I told them I'd probably spend the night here since they'll be back late if that's okay…" Arthur hazarded a quick glance over at Merlin. Their eyes met and quickly flicked away from each other. Merlin's cheeks burned at the happy thought Arthur would be near tonight.

"You're welcome to stay the night, Arthur." Isolde smiled brightly at him. "You're practically family and I'm so happy to see that you and Merlin have become such great friends."

"Oh and uh, they said to tell you guys how grateful they were that you were watching over me." Arthur squeaked out, ignoring Isolde's last comment. "They want you all to come to dinner soon."

"Wonderful! I'll call Ygraine tomorrow and asked her what I should bring." Isolde popped out of her chair just then remembering dessert, lemon meringue pie a favorite of both boys.

After dessert, Merlin was completely stuffed. He noticed that over the past few weeks he'd put on some weight. Time to start working out, he thought especially if he was going out for basketball. Arthur interrupted his train of thought as if he had read his mind.

"Merlin, you want to go shoot some hoops out front? I want to work off some of this meal which was great by the way, Isolde." She smirked with pride.

Arthur grabbed the basketball from the hall closet and they both headed for the driveway, Arthur bouncing the ball. He jogged across and turned snapping the ball quickly at Merlin.

"Catch!" he shouted surprising Merlin who automatically reached for the ball and shot at the basket.

"Swish, all net!" He exclaimed throwing a fist in the air.

"Lucky shot." Arthur growled teasingly bouncing the ball as he circled Merlin trying to find a way to the basket.

They continued to play one on one blocking each other gaining respect for each other's athletic abilities. Up until now they'd only challenged each other in video games. They hit shoulders and hips sweating off the evening meal. Merlin grabbed at the ball trying to wrestle it away from Arthur. They were both laughing pushing and pulling at each other until Arthur stumbled. Merlin caught him about the waist before he could fall and pulled him flush against his body.

Both sweaty boys were panting and gasping not breaking contact until it became more than a game. Staring at each other, unmoving it became more and more until Merlin broke the contact and stole the ball.

"One last shot and I'm hitting the shower" Merlin yelled, blushing and dodging Arthur's grasp. He took a jump shot that bounced off the rim right into Arthur's hands. Arthur leapt gracefully and made the shot.

"Score!" He yelled dancing around Merlin in exhilaration. No one challenged him in basketball the way Merlin had this summer evening in the Emrys' driveway. This was going to be a great season!

"Race you to the shower!" He yelled as they both ran for the front door.

All the while, Isolde and Tristan silently watched the boys from the kitchen window.

"Do you think they'll figure things out?" Isolde sighed.

"I've no doubt, hon, they'll figure it out. In the meantime, maybe they'll get a chance to be kids."

 


	14. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 14: Getting to Know You**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~Getting to Know You~_ **

Arthur and Merlin sprinted into the house after their one on one basketball session. Arthur tossed the ball on the couch and raced to beat Merlin to the stairs. "Hi Tristan, Hi Isolde!" Arthur called out as he streaked by the kitchen entrance. "I call the shower first!" They pounded up the stairs much to the delight of the Emryses. Tristan had to intervene though.

"Boys, slow down basketball season hasn't started and we need the both of you!" He hollered good-naturedly after them. Isolde came out and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hell I'm missing the game! Thanks for dinner sweetie, you know where to find me." He kissed his wife on the cheek as she handed him a beer. He wandered off to watch Cardiff City Club self-destruct once again.

Isolde stood at the sink filled with sudsy water thinking about Merlin. She idly scrubbed the plates clean setting them in the dishwasher. How strong Merlin was, she mused horrified that Merlin had been put out on the streets. How ignorant his parents were, and thank God for Tristan. He loved that boy as if he were his own.

Someone, probably the loser in the race to the shower loped down the stairs.

"Hey Aunt Isolde, can I help you clean up?" Merlin asked.

"Ah, so Arthur beat you to the shower eh?" She winked at him.

"Yeah, who knew he could move that fast." Merlin chuckled rolling his eyes.

Isolde thought, "Y _up, he's moving pretty fast"_.

"Could you put the leftovers in the fridge for me and wipe down the table?"

"Sure, Auntie." Merlin busied himself with his chores as Isolde finished up the dishes. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to connect with Merlin. He was finally opening up truly becoming part of this family.

"So are you settling in okay, hon?" She studiously concentrated on the dishes hoping that Merlin would open up.

"I think so. I've met some of Gwen and Arthur's friends. They seem pretty cool." He covered the bowls with plastic wrap as he talked keeping his hands busy.

"You like working with Tristan?"

"Oh, yeah, I love it!" Merlin enthused. "I think they really need me at the Station. The place was a mess when I started and now the filing is under control." He said proudly.

"You don't mind not getting paid?" Isolde realized she'd been washing the same bowl for five minutes. She huffed and moved on to a fork.

"Are you kidding?" Merlin gulped and hesitated slightly they were turned away from each other. Merlin was leaning over the table. "After everything you and Uncle Tristan have done for me…getting paid would be…it just never occurred to me… I mean I was practically starving…"

She turned and stalked over to him tears in her eyes. She grabbed Merlin and wrapped her soapy hands around him and hugged him tight.

"You are such a good kid and I love you so much." Isolde could not hold back her tears. Neither could Merlin. They stood for a moment just sobbing releasing the pent up emotions. Isolde was determined that Merlin would never suffer the way he had at the hands of those who should have loved him most ever again if she had anything to say about it. She didn't mention to Merlin the conversation she'd had with his mother. It would only wound him further.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Arthur stood in the doorway freshly showered dressed in his sleep clothes, his hair still damp. The look on his face was one of utter concern for his friend. His brow creased.

"The shower free?" Merlin sniffled as Aunt Isolde wiped her eyes turning back to the dishes.

"Of course," Arthur said trying to puzzle why Merlin was crying. "I was just coming to let you know..." He was confused anxious to understand why Merlin was so upset. Did something happen to his family? He felt constrained after meeting Isolde's eyes. They basically said, " _Let it go."_

"Cool." Merlin brushed by him without another word.

Arthur stood in the doorway baffled. When they parted Merlin was laughing, full of himself. The boy who just rushed by reminded him of the Merlin he first met weeks ago. What triggered the reaction?

"Isolde, is everything okay with Merlin?" He asked tentatively. She turned towards him wiping her eyes.

"Be careful with him Arthur, he's been through so much. I can't tell you, it will have to come from him" Isolde then gave him a quick hug and pushed him away.

"Go see what he's up to. Don't let him wallow."

Arthur walked slowly back up the stairs. Something bad happened with his folks of that he was certain but what? Merlin was as clean cut as they come, well a little on the hippie side but Arthur liked that about Merlin. It wasn't drugs or a bad grade that was for sure. What else could make his parents so upset? Did he get a girl pregnant? Horrors!

Merlin was still in the shower so Arthur continued to his bedroom and flopped on the bed staring up at the ceiling. He heard the water shut off and Merlin's movements in the bathroom. The tap turned on and off, probably brushing his teeth, he thought. There was silence for a bit then the bathroom door opened and Merlin entered his bedroom. After a bit he heard music coming from Merlin's room.

Arthur sat up on his elbows debating whether to go to him.

After a reasonable period of time he got up and wandered to his door hesitating. Did Merlin want him to intrude on his current state? Technically Arthur didn't know anything about his life before he arrived in Camelot.

Arthur eased his door open and walked to Merlin's finding the door ajar. Arthur pushed it open and found Merlin lying on his bed playing video games, staring into the screen.

"Hey, what's up? Can I join you?" Arthur said tentatively.

"Um, sure. Here's a controller. I'll restart for two players." Merlin rolled over to reset the unit exposing his body for Arthur's perusal. Lovely, he thought. Merlin was quiet, reflective. Arthur let him be.

They both lay back against the headboard battling for supremacy. They were evenly matched so after a few hours they gave in to exhaustion. Merlin faded first. Arthur noticed only when he won game after game. He glanced over at his friend still cradling his controller but who was fast asleep. Arthur leaned back against the pillows piled behind him and sunk into slumber as well.

Well into the night Merlin began to dream:

_Soft caresses and kisses all along his neck and shoulder. Warm breaths on his neck spoke of affection and desire. Delicate fingers traced patterns on his stomach pressing ever more urgently against his skin pushing his shirt up and out of the way. Merlin pushed back into his desire meeting solidity._

Merlin's eyes sprung open and suddenly he was wide-awake. This was no dream. Arthur was there in his bed touching him pressing his hard cock up against Merlin's ass. He wanted this touch but at the same time was repelled knowing all of the bad that goes with being outed. Plus, for all he knew Arthur was dreaming about some hot girl. Merlin was at a loss. He wiggled around a bit and sighed. Arthur swiftly pulled his hand and body back so Merlin feigned waking.

He turned to face Arthur who had turned completely away from him.

"Arthur, hey you fell asleep. Dude, are you awake?" Arthur faked a groan and turned towards Merlin.

"Wow, what time is it?"

"Late, I guess." Merlin spoke tentatively anxious for Arthur to leave it was all so overwhelming.

"Whoa. I better get to bed. 'Night Merlin." Arthur shuffled off to his room slightly hunched over.

Merlin was nowhere near sleepy thinking about what just happened. He really liked Arthur but was unsure whether Arthur was just seeking to comfort him after his emotional outburst. They didn't get a chance to discuss it. As far as he knew Arthur was straight. His desire for the boy lingered leaving him aching.

 


	15. The truth Shall Set you Free Pt, l

**Chapter 15: The Truth Shall Set You Free Part I**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~The Truth Shall Set You Free – Part I~_ **

Merlin stayed completely still watching as Arthur exited his bedroom softly clicking the door shut behind as he did so. What the hell? His mind roiled at the possibility that Arthur was into him. There was no way in heaven that Merlin was ready to reciprocate.

Arthur's touch left hot tingles dancing over his skin. Merlin's aroused state was testament to his attraction to the boy even though mentally he fought against the need to touch him, to kiss him.

Wide-awake he listened to Arthur moving about the guest room apparently unable to sleep. The door to Arthur's room opened and shut softly. Quiet footsteps padded by his door causing Merlin to sit up in bed wondering what Arthur was up to.

Merlin threw his covers off and quickly pulled on his jeans and a worn hoodie. He realized it was the one Arthur loaned him weeks before. He stood listening at his own door to Arthur's movements as he proceeded down the squeaky stairs. The house was old and gave off familiar creaky noises. Merlin quietly opened his door just as he heard the front door snap shut.

What in the world was Arthur up to?

Merlin quickly slid into his shoes sneaking down the stairs after Arthur trying to remain unobserved. He diverted to the kitchen chancing a look out the window in time to see Arthur trudging off towards his own house. Why was he leaving so late in the evening? Had he hurt Arthur by rejecting him so that he felt the need to leave? That was unacceptable. Whatever his issues, Merlin did not want to hurt his friend nor allow him to feel embarrassed.

Merlin flew out the front door running after Arthur. Arthur was barely visible in the distance. Merlin sprinted to catch up to him. Arthur came to a sudden stop likely hearing him approach but he didn't turn to look at Merlin.

Merlin slowed and loped up to Arthur grabbing on to the backpack hanging from Arthur's shoulder jerking on it to make him stop. He paused to catch his breath before speaking.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He huffed at Arthur tugging to get his attention.

Arthur stood still as a statue.

"I'm so sorry I took advantage of you in your sleep." He whispered unable to look at Merlin. "I thought you would want me gone."

"Never." Merlin turned Arthur to gaze at him.

"I liked it. Your touch, I liked it Arthur." Merlin was still breathing heavily from the effort to catch up to his friend.

He gathered all of his courage and looked into Arthur's eyes. The desire reflected back at him told Merlin everything he needed to know.

Merlin wrapped his finger through Arthurs belt loop and tugged at him encouraging Arthur to return back to the house.

It took a while for the boys to warm up once they were back inside the Emrys house because despite being summer this was, after all, the rainy Welsh coast. They both headed for the kitchen and something warm to drink. Merlin suggested hot chocolate, which sounded perfect to Arthur who shrugged off his light jacket and made himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

Merlin made quick work of their drinks pouring the steamy concoction into two large mugs. He brought them over to the table and placed one in front of Arthur who promptly wrapped his hands around the cup to ward off the chill of the night.

Merlin sat down next to Arthur close enough that there was the occasional brush of their arms. He looked into his cup of hot chocolate carefully considering what he would say next as he surreptitiously watched Arthur quietly sip from his drink.

Merlin was still deeply troubled by the events that led to his stay with the Emrys family. In some respects, he wanted to build a stone wall around his secret but it wasn't going to work where Arthur was concerned. They had become so close in such a short period of time. He wasn't certain how much detail he wanted to share with Arthur but for certain there was one thing he would tell him.

The kitchen suddenly seemed too bright for the late night confessional. Merlin reached past Arthur and switched off the overhead light leaving only the glow from the stove; a more intimate setting in which to open his soul to his friend.

"How to begin," Merlin started. Arthur glanced over worriedly, his beautiful brow furrowed. He placed a hand on Merlin's arm stroking it lightly.

"It's okay, Merlin. You don't owe me anything."

"You're wrong about that Arthur, I do owe you an explanation, you're my friend and I need to trust someone." Merlin sighed deeply and held Arthur's gaze.

"Arthur, I'm gay." Merlin took a shuddering breath and continued. "I've known for a while, probably a couple of years. I never had interest in the girls in my school other than as friends even though more than a few crushed on me." He blushed at that confession. Arthur grinned at him lightening Merlin's mood.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least." Arthur responded softly, almost to himself.

"Anyway, I've never ever acted on any attraction I might have felt, I just knew that at some point in my life I would be with a man. I've never even kissed anyone." The two boys gazed at each other not realizing minutes had passed before Merlin resumed his story. By now their fingers were entwined. Arthur encouraged him to continue.

"I guess you must be wondering how I ended up here in Camelot when my life in San Antonio was so great, right?" He said with an edge. Arthur nodded watching as conflicting emotions crossed Merlin's face.

"I made the biggest fucking mistake of my life, Arthur, I wanted to be honest about my sexuality; I thought I could be me. So I came out to the two people I loved most in the world."

"Tell me what happened." Arthur whispered squeezing Merlin's hand in reassurance.


	16. The Truth Shall Set you Free Pt. ll

**Chapter 16: The Truth Shall Set You Free Part II**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~The Truth Shall Set You Free Part II~_ **

" _I made the biggest fucking mistake of my life, Arthur, I wanted to be honest about my sexuality; I thought I could be me. So I came out to the two people I loved most in the world."_

" _Tell me what happened." Arthur whispered squeezing Merlin's hand in reassurance_.

It was late but neither boy cared about the time.

Merlin released his hand from Arthur's grasp and rubbed his eyes. He fought back the overwhelming flood of emotions that Arthur's tender words brought forth.

"God, I think back to how happy I was. My life was fucking perfect you know? My folks were totally involved in everything I did at school and with sports. Mom was the ultimate PTA parent. She volunteered for everything and I was so proud of her. She’s so beautiful and she loved me so much…" Merlin paused, gathering himself to continue.

"Mom is Uncle Tristan's sister, I guess you probably know that. They look a lot alike, dark hair and all but she has these really pretty blue eyes. My Dad, well, I take after him, that's what everybody says. He was like this superstar high school athlete with dark good looks. His name is Merlin too and he went to the same school as I did so you can imagine what it was like. The trophy case is full of pictures of him. It was weird to see because there are also pictures of me in there. The only difference is that his are black and white and mine are in color. Otherwise we look like twins, we even have the same jersey number." Merlin chuckled at the memory taken back momentarily to a happier time.

"It was a given that I would be popular and I was. In Texas, high school sports are everything. I mean they even have a stadium in San Antonio where the teams play that's as good as any pro stadium. It's a freaking huge deal so I had a legacy to live up to and for the most part I did. I'm a straight A student. I was on both varsity basketball and football as a sophomore. Our football team made it to the state championship two years in a row. Every aspect of our lives revolved around sports and school.

It seemed like my Dad spent every moment that he wasn't at work involved in coaching me and he was always on the sidelines. It was like he was living his life through me and…Oh fuck, this is so hard." Merlin put his head down in his hands and gave in to his tears while Arthur murmured soothing words and softly patted his back.

"You need some water. I'll be right back." Arthur got up from his chair and quickly went about getting Merlin a cool drink along with a box of tissues he'd spied on the sideboard.

"Here you go Merls." Merlin gulped at the water and took a few of the tissues to wipe his face.

"It's late Merlin, and it's a lot to get out. I think it's best if we head upstairs to go to sleep now." Arthur worried that the flood of memories was too much for Merlin.

"No, no, I need to get this out so you understand. It's important to me that you get where I'm coming from." Merlin gazed into Arthur's concerned expression as he gripped onto the front of his shirt like a desperate man. "I'm okay, really." He released his grip on Arthur's shirt and hunched over the table hands folded in front of him. Arthur mimicked Merlin's position keeping a careful eye on his friend.

The boys sat quietly for a moment in the subdued lighting of the kitchen. The only sound the soft ticking of the clock on the wall. Somewhere a dog barked once or twice. Merlin sighed and sipped on his water.

"So as you can tell the folks were totally wrapped up in me. I'm an only child. After high school I was supposed to head to Texas A&M my father's alma mater. My life was completely planned out except for one little thing. I liked guys.

Mom was constantly trying to set me up on dates. She knew the moms of all the cheerleaders and who was crushing on me. I went out pretty often but never got past kissing and even that was a chore. It never got to the point where I had a girlfriend although I did go to junior prom." Merlin tugged at his hair lost in thought.

"This next part is really hard to talk about, Arthur. It hurts so much." A deep sigh emanated from his gut seemingly giving up a bit of his soul.

"It was like any other Saturday, the week after prom with just a little less than a month to go before the end of school. I was in the kitchen with my folks. We were going over plans for my birthday party the following week. Everything was so ordinary.

I remember it was really sunny outside. Mom was cooking up breakfast and Dad was reading the sports section of the newspaper checking out who was being recruited for college teams. I was starving but wanted to get in a run before breakfast. It's weird the things you remember.

I'd been churning over my desire to come out to the folks and was still waffling about it. They never showed me anything other than unconditional love so I never in my wildest dreams questioned their acceptance. I figured they'd be upset for a while but then life would go back to normal. I just didn't know how to bring it up until Mom gave me an opening.

I was bent over tying up my running shoes and she was going on and on about Shelley, the girl I took to prom and how beautiful she was. Shelley was hot; she just didn't have a dick.

Apparently Shelley was crazy about me and wanted more than just friendship. Mom was like "Oh she would be the perfect girlfriend for you" and I was like "She's not my type" then she goes, "Are you crazy? Only a gay guy wouldn't want Shelley." Like I said, she threw me a bone. I only wish I hadn't grabbed the opportunity.

"So Mom and Dad" I said. "I guess this is a good a time as any to have this talk." I was freaking out from nerves but figured it would be fine once I got it out. "I can't be Shelley's boyfriend, I mean she great and all but um, I **_am_** gay."

My mom gasped and dropped the pan spilling the contents all over the floor. My Dad, fuck…my Dad looked at me as if he'd never seen me before. His eyes had a look of utter shock and loss and something else horror or disgust I can't define it, as if I'd died or something equally as tragic. He scrunched up the newspaper and threw it on the floor fleeing the kitchen. The next thing I heard was my Dad throwing up in the downstairs bathroom." Merlin rubbed his eyes as if trying to erase the memory.

My mom ran from the kitchen crying, "Oh my God, Oh my God" over and over again. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. I could hear her comforting my Dad who was alternately crying and retching. What the fuck? I thought. I never expected this reaction and I sat there stunned.

Then my Dad stomped back in the kitchen. He clearly had been crying. I'd never ever seen him like this. "You were my legacy." He sobbed pointing at me. "You wound me to the very bottom of my soul. You make me feel so dirty. Now you are nothing. You can't go back to my school. You need to find somewhere else to be but I won't be shamed by you."

"It's my school too," I argued. "I haven't done anything. I won't tell anyone. Nothing will change, Dad." It was as if he was talking about some stranger not me, his only son his veritable doppelganger.

It was as if he was breaking down in front of me. Finally, he said the last words I ever heard from his mouth. "I can't live with you in this house. I am pulling you out of school. Be gone by the time I return." My mom ran after him crying. I was utterly alone.

I thought, what the fuck do I do now? I regretted ever uttering those three words. Had I known the reaction I would get from my Dad I would have stayed closeted forever. My mom came back in the house but couldn't meet my eyes.

"Merlin, pack a bag. It will only be for a few days until I get your dad sorted. See if you can find a friend to stay with."

"What? You're kidding me right?"

"Oh no, son. I just hope your Dad can survive this. There are things you don’t know…just pack a bag. I'll give you some money to tide you over. Don't come back until you hear from me."

I couldn't even cry. I was in shock. My life completely changed forever in less than five minutes. I ran upstairs and went through the motions of packing a bag not really paying attention to what I grabbed as I expected it to be a very temporary situation. Once Dad calmed down all would be well.

All I felt was confusion. I stuffed my cell in the bag along with my laptop slung my guitar over my shoulder and pounded down the stairs now beginning to fill with anger. I had no idea what was going on and it seemed it was about more than me being gay.

"What's going on mom, why did Dad react like that, it's not like him at all."

"Merlin! Just go. I'll talk to you soon enough."

I was thinking I must be bad. Being gay must be bad for my Dad to hate me so. I trudged out of the house without a goodbye hug and kiss from my mom in as far back as I can remember. Rather than go to a friends, thinking they might have heard rumors by now; gossip travels at the speed of light in our circle, I headed to the Riverwalk .


	17. The Truth Shall Set You Free Pt. lll

**Chapter 17: The Truth Shall Set You Free Part III**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~The Truth Shall Set You Free Part III~_ **

_I was thinking I must be bad. Being gay must be bad for my Dad to hate me so. I trudged out of the house without a goodbye hug and kiss from my mom in as far back as I can remember. Rather than go to a friends, thinking they might have heard rumors by now; gossip travels at the speed of light in our circle, I headed to the Riverwalk._

Merlin stretched out his long frame settling for the rest of his story. He glanced over at Arthur who gave him a small smile of encouragement. Merlin let his mind wander back to that first night out on the streets of San Antonio.

"I never did eat until late in the day. I walked into the food court in the mall and bought a burger and fries and settled into one of the out of the way café tables outside. The sadness curled over me until finally I hunched over to avoid being recognized and gave myself over to my tears.

I was completely at a loss. My entire life had been plotted out for me and stage-managed by my mom and dad. Suddenly I was left to make my way alone and unguided. This was an entirely strange concept and I was without skills to cope well. I had zero street savvy. I was just a polite high school kid vulnerable as hell so much so even I could sense what an appealing target I made.

I wasn't ratty or tattered yet and my clothes screamed money and privilege. I changed into khaki colored board shorts, a black concert t-shirt and my leather top siders before I left the house. Casual wear yes, but expensive labels. San Antonio was pretty hot this time of year. A jacket surely didn't seem necessary.

I thought to check how much Mom had given me to tide me over. I guessed it was about one hundred dollars, enough to get through at most a week. Hopefully by then everything would be resolved. It was what I fervently wished for, to go back to my old comfortable life.

It was getting late. I began to worry about where to stay the night. I thought about just heading home. Surely this was all just a horrible mistake and the folks were worriedly anxious as to where I was. I probably should call ahead. I pulled my cell out and dialed the house number. Mom answered immediately.

"Merlin, she whispered harshly, "I told you I would call. Your father is a mess. I'll call you later okay? Goodbye."

I was stunned speechless. It's not as if I was some distant relative looking for a handout, I was their son and up until a few hours ago the center of their universe. Right now it seemed as though they didn't give a shit about me. I told my folks I was gay and they completely rejected me. I kept repeating that somehow I must be bad, that I did something wrong otherwise why wouldn’t they still love me? My own mom didn't want me. Wasn't there some saying about that? A face only a mother could love and I didn’t even have that. I was definitely feeling the pangs of rejection.

I got up from the café table and grabbed my bag. The sun had gone down and it had cooled a bit. It was still comfortable though for this time of year. I wandered aimlessly around the Riverwalk praying I wouldn't encounter anyone I knew. I was hungry again but didn't want to blow my money. I headed for the exit unsure of where I was going passing a small liquor store situated next to a souvenir shop. I paused and entered the liquor store when I spied a display of chips. I'm sure that would tide me over for a while. I could spare a buck.

The guy behind the counter was tall with black hair, most likely Native American. He took my money and handed me my change. I had never, ever felt the need to hoard my cash before now. The little penny bowl looked particularly enticing.

The cashier gave me the once over figuring me for a preppy dude. I shied from eye contact.

I closely guarded my bag of chips and climbed the stairs to street level. Where to go now, I wondered.

The Alamo was a few blocks over and still open for an hour or so. I went often on school field trips over the years so I had an affinity for the place. The lights were on now that it was dusk giving it a ghostly glow consistent with its history. Many had died in defense of the Alamo. I sought it out now as my refuge.

I followed a family in much like mine in demeanor and no one gave me a second look. The illuminated trees inside the walls of the fort seemed alive and knowing. Could they feel my hurt?

The Alamo was haunted, of that I'm certain. So much blood was spilt so many lives destroyed that in my mind their spirits still dwelled here seeking their due.

I wandered toward the old barracks and jail most of which was fenced off from entrance due to the fragility of the original sandstone some still covered with soot from the fire that ravaged the site over a hundred and fifty years previously.

I immediately recognized this as the perfect place to squat. It was well guarded; I was unlikely to be mugged.

The adjacent hall was now empty. Closing time was approaching. I wiggled at the protective fencing finding a weak spot.

There was a place just big enough for me to get through. I tossed my bag over and wriggled though the small opening.

I collected my bag and looked around for an isolated spot where I wasn't likely to be observed. There was a honeycomb of rooms kept from public view. Wandering along in the dark I moved carefully avoiding any delicate object. My mission was not to cause harm. I entered what seemed to be a community room of some sort likely serving this part of the barracks. I could still smell the fire from so long ago infused into the very walls themselves as if it was recent. I found a hearth and set my things down.

I flopped down exhausted from the events of the day, hungry and shell-shocked. The past hours and the loss of parental affection seemed as unreal to me as the thought that I'd be spending the night in the Alamo. I almost laughed out loud at the ridiculousness. Almost. I did finally eat my chips feeling like Oliver Twist "Please sir, may I have some more?" How pathetic is that." Merlin paused in his story to see how Arthur was taking all of this in. He was rapt in attention. "Continue," he voiced.

"I couldn't stop the tears finally succumbing to exhaustion and sleep using my backpack as a pillow. My phone never rang.

I spent two more days in my secret spot until I was found out, sneaking out for small snacks and bathroom breaks. On one of the days there was a big barbecue held by the local Masons chapter so I grabbed a few pieces of steak when I thought I was unobserved and slunk back to my temporary haven.

By now I was numb beginning to come to terms with what it meant to be homeless and alone. I felt so hollow and unloved. Most nights I cried myself into a stupor unsure of what to do next.

On the last night I heard a racket outside my little spot, which scared the shit out of me. So far I had been completely alone. I was now dirty and stinking. My hair was matted so I'm sure I was beginning to stick out when I made my daily forays.

Footsteps approached as I cowered in a corner praying they would turn away but such was not my luck. Standing in the doorway as I opened my eyes was a giant of a man in full uniform holding a Billy club.

I considered my options and settled on the truth unable to contain my grief any longer.

"My folks kicked me out," I blubbered. "I have no place to go. I'm scared."

"You sure don't look like your typical homeless boy or druggie son. What did you do to cause that kind of reaction?" He drawled.

"I guess I told them I was gay." I felt like such a weakling as I cried through this confession.

"Bad move… Listen, I have a better place for you, a bed and access to a bathroom. There's a soup kitchen nearby where you can get something to eat. Come with me son." I quickly gathered my meager belongings and followed the hulking man out of my only refuge. I took a second and kissed the Texas sandstone wall that had allowed me protection. I will remember the Alamo in my own special way.

Mr. Hulking Giant called some halfway house once we left the Alamo proper and stood in the empty nearly abandoned square. A dilapidated van soon approached. I was wary and didn't want to get in despite his assurances. He sternly advised me to get in the van. Once I was settled I took a look at the driver. He seemed not much older than me.

I was in no mood for talk so I slunk down in my seat and sulked.

We arrived at a nondescript building in a warehouse district I am certain I'd never set foot in before that evening.

The driver basically left me to follow him in. An older woman holding a rough worn blanket in her arms greeted me. She pushed the blanket at my chest and pointed out a small cot urging me to lock up my belongings in the nearby chest.

I fell into the cot and was immediately asleep.

I awoke as sunlight streamed into my eyes. I guess we weren't allowed to hang around during the day. The same woman hustled us all out of the place pointing out the soup kitchen. No way was I eating there. I asked about school and she handed me information about continuation school, whatever that was.

I pulled out my wallet, which strangely lay open at the top of my backpack. All the cash was gone. You can imagine how I felt left without funds and no capacity to get anymore. I headed for the soup kitchen since I was now without options as to food. I barely was able to get the oatmeal down. I hated oatmeal.

I decided to call home again and alert my mom to my lack of funds. It had now been four days since I'd last talked to her. I started to dial but there was nothing. At first I thought the battery was dead but then I noticed I had no connection. I'd been effectively cut off from the only means to contact my family. I threw the phone down in frustration and growing anger.

Anger became my dominant emotion. I was done with utter confusion and disbelief. I considered my options and pulled my guitar out. I headed back to Alamo Square figuring I could play for a few bucks. I wasn't going to eat the soup kitchen slop again if I could help it.

This pattern continued for a few more days until Friday. It was now almost a week since I'd been gone. I was brought up abruptly recognizing that Friday was my birthday, a day normally celebrated with much fanfare. There should have been a big party on Saturday. I wondered how the folks had gotten out of that since the invites had gone out. Did they kill me off? I thought bitterly.

I headed back out to the square hoping to make a few more bucks and was struck by a wave of overwhelming despair. I didn't deserve this; I knew but had no tools to respond but my own wits. I sang tunes to celebrate my birthday in my own way accumulating about twenty dollars. I stuffed the bills in my pocket and returned to the shelter anxious to secure the same cot. This time the money stays on me.

The following Monday I started the continuation school which was an epic joke. This was eighth grade level at best. I started to worry about the effect the break in my education would have on my ability to get into a good university. Would the folks purposely hurt me in this way as well? I asked the counselor to contact my school and find out about my grades given I virtually disappeared before finals. He got the strangest response.

"School says you can take your exams from the hospital if you're up to it." The counselor gave me a look.

"Tell them yes, I want to take my finals." That's what I was doing when Uncle Tristan found me. I'd just finished my last exam and headed back out to the square to play. I was standing around when I heard his voice, like a guardian angel come to save me. The rest you pretty much know." Merlin laid his head down briefly but quickly sat upright looking straight at Arthur.

"I'm telling you all this so you see how fucking much I lost. It hurts like a motherfucker, Arthur."

"You can have it all again, Merlin." Arthur whispered softly, soothingly. "You can have that here. I would never betray you."

"I know that Arthur but it's why I won't come out okay?"

"Merlin, I'm not out and my folks have no clue I'm gay, nobody would even guess. Um, yeah, but I think you kinda guessed that already right?" He grinned sheepishly at Merlin who couldn't help but chuckle. He wondered also about what Uncle Tristan suspected but kept his thoughts to himself.

"I mean why would I tell them considering how things went with you? In any case, I'm kind of an afterthought in their lives. Unlike your folks they've never really cared much about my sports and at school well I'm an A student too, that's all that matters and they don't bother me as long as I maintain my grades. Don't get me wrong, I love them to pieces but they're very wrapped up in themselves. I'm just glad Tristan and Isolde are around."

"Me too, Arthur. Where the hell would we be without them eh, buddy?" Merlin poked Arthur in the side. Arthur responded by grabbing him back and tickling Merlin who broke out in a squeal.

"Shh, you'll wake Tristan!" Arthur giggled putting his hand over Merlin's mouth. Merlin responded by licking Arthur's palm.

"Eww, that's disgusting." They both whisper laughed shrugging off the drama and angst of the evening. Arthur wiped his hand on his jeans as they settled back into their talk.

"Okay, let's make a deal. We're friends, well best friends really, right?" Merlin said.

"Yeah, but I think we're more than that Merls." Arthur couldn't resist reaching out and stroking Merlin's cheek. Merlin flinched a little at his touch so Arthur pulled back.

"I know we are but listen to me, I need this last year of high school to be the best ever and I know you do too. Can we agree to not follow through on our feelings until we graduate? Can we keep it between us? I really like you but I am not coming out. Now you know why. I'm not that brave and even though it's nobody's business it would fuck up my new life. I just want to be happy again." Merlin stopped considering his words. "Um, there is one other thing though."

"What's that?"

"Tristan knows. That I'm gay, that is. I asked him not to say anything and he won't except to Isolde of course."

"Wow they both know huh…" Arthur gave a low whistle. He wondered whether Tristan had ever speculated about him…well that was a thought for another day.

Arthur had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He found the need to brush the hair off of Merlin's face nearly overwhelming. His fingers found their way to Merlin's disorganized locks without his really being cognizant of their movement. Merlin acquiesced and leaned into his hand for just a moment before pulling away. He looked into Arthur's beautiful eyes and reached his own hand out to trace the contours of Arthur's face.

"Have you ever kissed a guy Arthur?" He said dreamily.

"No, how about you?" Arthur blood thrummed in his veins at Merlin's words.

"Duh, of course not but there is one thing I'd like to try before we seal our deal…"

"What's that?" Arthur said lowly.

"Kiss me." Merlin growled softly.

 


	18. Risky Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Posting Chapters 18 and 19 tonight. Enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Risky Business**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~Risky Business~_ **

" _Have you ever kissed a guy Arthur?" He said dreamily._

" _No, how about you?" Arthur blood thrummed in his veins at Merlin's words._

" _Duh, of course not but there is one thing I'd like to try before we seal our deal…"_

" _What's that?" Arthur said lowly._

" _Kiss me." Merlin growled softly._

"Merlin," Arthur giggled nervously. "Are you teasing me?"

Merlin suddenly felt shy. Telling his story to Arthur, the only one who knew everything was liberating and he just spoke out from his heart without thinking of the consequences. Part of him had been afraid for so long but with Arthur everything was different. Merlin believed he could trust Arthur with his secret, with his whole life if it came to that. In that spirit he let himself just feel and ask for what he truly wanted despite his concerns.

"I didn't think Arthur, whether you would want to. It's okay if you don't. It's late; I guess we should head on up to bed. I'll clean up. See you tomorrow."

Merlin diverted from Arthur his face aflame moving to clean up their cups and place them in the sink in an effort to cover his disappointment. The low lighting hid his blush, his shame.

He busied himself scrubbing the cups mightily hoping that Arthur departed. The thought of facing him after opening up so vulnerably…what did he imagine would happen?

A warm body approached and two arms swept around to hold him close stilling his busy arms in place. Arthur whispered, " I want to kiss you too Merlin. I…I just don't want to screw it up."

"What you told me tonight, it hurts me to hear what you went through. I want to protect you and don't want anything or anyone to harm you again. I'm willing to wait if it keeps you safe and happy." Arthur couldn't resist brushing his nose along Merlin's exposed neck breathing him in as he kept his hold on the boy. Arthur's soft caress sent shivers up Merlin's spine.

The water continued to run until Arthur reached out and shut the tap off. They stood together at the sink not speaking but understanding that every nuance every unspoken desire between them was never clearer in its meaning. They were meant for each other.

"I think the dishes are clean." Arthur spoke lowly. Given the lateness of their evening he thought it would be wise for the two of them to head for bed. He checked the kitchen clock. It was after two in the morning and Tristan was an early riser.

He tugged at Merlin turning him in place.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He took his friends hand and they departed the kitchen climbing the stairs slowly as Merlin followed him silently.

There is something about the depths of the night that allows one to believe in magic, to believe that anything is possible. When the world is asleep. It's as if an alternate universe exists as if you could be anything you want unbound by the rules of the day.

As Merlin followed behind Arthur, he grew entranced by the languid movements of Arthur's strong body as he walked up the stairs. He could imagine grabbing him close and kissing the daylights out of him. In his imagination, little stars glinted their approval.

In many ways, Arthur was far more familiar than Merlin with the Emrys home having spent many years as their guest nearly a family member. Arthur stopped before the bedroom Merlin occupied. He swung the door open and stood aside allowing Merlin to enter. Just as Merlin passed the threshold, Arthur pulled at his arm.

"It's time for your kiss." Arthur hummed softly as he pulled Merlin into his body. The heat between them could have lit the house.

Merlin was overcome with desire. He wanted this kiss even though he begged to be closeted. Yeah, he was a hypocrite. " _Sue me_ ," he thought smiling at the luscious mouth approaching his.

His promise to be chaste? Epic Fail.

Arthur gripped Merlin as he turned to finally kiss his boy. Their mouths met and joined just as it was meant to be.

Soft brushes and moist kisses became increasingly urgent as each sought more than a languorous kiss their tongues experimentally dipping in for a taste. Moans demanded more as they gripped each other tightly unsure of how to proceed.

"I want to kiss you more," gasped Merlin as Arthur held him close sucking at his neck making him shiver with desire.

In the depths of the night two boys sought to become one but time was against them.

"We have to stop Merlin." Arthur pulled away moaning with want.

"Tristan will be up any moment. Once he leaves I'll come to you." He covered Merlin's mouth with his own one last time before he tore himself away and pushed Merlin into his room.

"See you soon" he whispered as he slipped down the hall to the guest room.

Merlin staggered to the bed completely overwhelmed. He flopped down on his back reliving each kiss. His fingers traced over his own swollen lips quivering wanting more and more.

Merlin undid his jeans and slipped them off followed quickly by his shirt. He was hard as a rock. Stroking urgently, he imagined Arthur's hard body pressed up against him as they kissed. It didn't take much for him to come his lust for the boy was overwhelming.

Exhaustion finally overtook Merlin. He cleaned up quickly then dove naked under his covers. Within a few minutes he was sound asleep.

Arthur himself was unable to sleep adrenaline flying through his veins at the intensity of his connection with Merlin. He sat at the edge of his bed listening for the start of Tristan's morning routine. He often came down and talked to Tristan as he made his first coffee of the day but this was not one of those mornings. He wanted Tristan gone so he go to Merlin.

Finally! The stairs creaked as Tristan descended to be off to the Station. Arthur listened impatiently as he shuffled around the kitchen. Soon, he heard the front door open and Tristan departed for the day. Arthur waited until he heard the cruiser start up and drive away. He leapt up and tiptoed quietly to Merlin's room.

There he found his boy snoring softly half buried under his covers. His lean upper torso was visible, alabaster skin lit only by the soft moonlight filtering in through the window. What a vision he was! Arthur grew hard as he admired Merlin's naked chest. He crawled under the covers and was met by more naked flesh.

He pulled Merlin against his still clothed form and snuggled his raging hard on against Merlin's gorgeous ass. Soon he too was asleep.


	19. Meet the Parents

**Chapter 19: Meet the Parents**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~Meet the Parents~_ **

Merlin awoke surrounded by warmth wrapped in Arthur's embrace. He unconsciously wriggled back to meet Arthur's body sighing at the deliciousness of being together like this.

"What time is it?" Arthur murmured roughly, his voice full of sleep. Merlin leaned over and checked the time on the phone.

"Damn! It's almost ten! I can't believe no one's been up yelling for us." Merlin threw off his covers searching around for his jeans and t-shirt. Arthur groaned as he watched his boy bounce around the room (literally) naked as the day he was born.

"I've got to head back to the house. The folks like to spend Sunday as a family. When they're in town that is." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin sat at the edge of the bed tugging on his jeans only to be pulled into an embrace. Little kisses around his shoulders and neck caused him to shiver with delight. He turned in Arthur's arms and they began kissing in earnest. Arthur couldn't resist trailing his hands all over Merlin's back down further until he cradled Merlin's still naked ass in his hands. He gave a quick squeeze causing Merlin to moan into his mouth and pull back.

"Whew, we need to stop Arthur." Merlin didn't really want to but he feared getting caught out. He gave Arthur a gentle peck and turned to pull his jeans on.

Both boys were fit and muscular, amazing specimens that were sure to attract unwanted female attention once school started. For now, they smirked at each other in lustful admiration as they prepared for the day.

"I'll go downstairs first so you can head back to your room and change." Merlin kissed Arthur one last time then bounded down the stairs making his way to the Emrys kitchen. Of course, Aunt Isolde was bustling about. Breakfast looked to have been ready for a while.

"Well there you are sleepyhead!" Isolde tousled his raven locks and handed him a plate. "Is Arthur still asleep?"

"Not sure." Merlin mumbled not wanting to outright lie.

"Well, I'll go wake him. Ygraine called just a bit ago about them all heading out to brunch…Oh there you are!" Arthur slouched into the kitchen and sat next to Merlin. Same seats as last night. They quickly glanced at each other but said nothing.

"Call your mom, Arthur. They're coming to pick you up for brunch."

"Um, okay" he responded nervously pulling his phone out of his backpack.

For some reason Arthur felt the need for privacy walking out to the family room and flopping down on the couch. No need to eat since they were going out to brunch. He dialed his parent's number. His mom picked up immediately.

"Hi sweetie" his mother warbled.

"Hey mom, I got the word from Isolde. I'm ready when you are."

"I'm bringing you a change of clothes. We're going to Agravaine's in Cardiff. You'll need a sport coat. See you in a few minutes." Arthur wondered why they were driving so far when they could just as well go to the diner. But then again this was Uther and Ygraine who had more sophisticated tastes than the average resident of Camelot.

Arthur returned to the kitchen and plopped down next to Merlin who was busily wolfing down eggs and sausage. Hungry as well, he took only a piece of dry toast and juice to tide him over.

No sooner had they cleared their plates the doorbell rang announcing his parents. Arthur was suddenly nervous looking over at Merlin. His folks hadn't met Merlin and yet he spent nearly all of his free time with him. They held a silent conversation and soon Arthur felt a wave of calm wash over as Merlin gave him a slight nod of reassurance.

Isolde wiped her hands on the front of her apron and rushed to the door greeting his parents heartily. Isolde and Ygraine chattered like the life-long friends they were as they trailed into the kitchen followed by Arthur's father, Uther.

Uther was a man of few words but nothing missed his observant eye. He caught the look between the boys and wondered about their closeness. He knew next to nothing about Merlin.

"Ygraine and Uther, I'd like you to meet our nephew Merlin who'll be spending Senior year with us. Get this, he's a football and basketball star! He and Arthur have become fast friends. I think the two of them will make this a Camelot High championship year!" She squealed with excitement.

"Merlin shyly stood and shook hand with both of Arthur's parents. Ygraine could not contain herself and pulled him into a hug. Uther shook his hand firmly giving Merlin an appraising stare.

"Welcome to Camelot, Merlin" Uther said softly in a voice so similar to Arthur's. Merlin could only nod in response. He sat back down at the table next to Arthur as the parents continued to chat. Under the table their pinkies were intertwined.

"Oh Isolde we could never thank you enough for watching over our Arthur while we were gone." she trilled threading her arm through Uther's. "Fortunately we will all be seeing much more of each other as a family." She finished leaving Arthur slightly unsettled.

"Are you ready darling?" Ygraine cooed at Arthur ruffling his hair, which greatly annoyed him.

"Yeah" Arthur flinched away patting at his silky locks but rose from the table briefly trailing his fingers at the back of Merlin's neck as he walked towards his mom.

"Here honey, go change quickly and we'll be on our way." Ygraine handed Arthur the change of clothes immediately resuming her conversation with Isolde. He felt the heat of two sets of eyes, his father's and Merlin's on his back as he left the kitchen.

Arthur sprinted up the stairs really conflicted. He did not want to go to brunch and leave Merlin yet he knew they needed to spend time together as a family. He needed to say goodbye to Merlin properly.

"Hey Merlin, where's the toothpaste? I'm out." Arthur yelled down from the top of the stairs. He hoped Merlin picked up on his silent message.

"I'll get it for you" Merlin answered. Arthur smiled listening to his footsteps pound up the stairs.

Merlin launched himself at Arthur grinning widely. They both snickered quietly between kisses and heavy breaths holding onto each other tightly. Arthur pulled away brushing Merlin's hair off his face memorizing his beautiful countenance.

"I'll text you as soon as I can." Arthur kissed his boy. "I don't know if I can come over tonight but I want to spend tomorrow with you, take you to Merthyr Tydfil, maybe go on the Brecon Rail tour." This was the first Merlin heard of the trip but he was happy nonetheless. They kissed again just as Ygraine yelled for Arthur to hurry up. "I'll be here at 8:00 sharp. See you then, if not sooner." With one last kiss, he bounded down the stairs and left with his parents.

 


	20. Knock Down Drag Out Pt l

**Chapter 20: Knock Down Drag Out Part I**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~Knock Down Drag Out~_ **

Arthur sat quietly in the back seat of his parent's Mercedes. The car ran like a dream but he could recall on one hand the number of times he'd been in it. His mom and dad both seemed so uncomfortable with their surreptitious glances in the mirror and more meaningful looks between the two of them. Something big was up.

Arthur's phone vibrated. He looked down at the sender and smiled. Merlin.

_Miss you already! Any clue as to why your folks are dragging you to C?_

Arthur typed out a quick response after he caught his dad watching him in the rearview mirror.

**_Later. My folks are on me like white on sheep. They're up to something. Call u ltr._ **

Arthur snapped his phone shut and pocketed it.

This was the most uncomfortable he could remember being with his parents. Up until this last year they were always around pretty much like most parents. Then their careers began to take precedence.

Arthur resented their absence and missed then both so much. There were many nights he cried himself to sleep trying to figure out his parents and why they could easily dismiss him. After a few months he grew used to their absence.

Isolde stepped in to "watch" Arthur at Ygraine's request. His mom and dad drifted off traveling separately most of the time. His own home became the last place he wanted to be so he took up the Emrys family’s offer to stay with them whenever his parents were gone. By now he was way more comfortable with them than his own parents. They felt like family and he reveled in that sense of belonging. Gwen effectively became his sister.

And then, there was Merlin.

Arthur sighed as he drew Merlin's naked body back into his memory. Lying with him was both comforting and erotic. It was more than mere physical attraction for him, he mused. Everything about Merlin called to Arthur. His smarts, athletic ability as well as his beauty. Merlin was everything he desired. Merlin was scarred as well by what happened with his parents. In many respects they needed each other having so much in common.

Arthur gazed out his window at the passing scenery glad that his parents weren't grilling him with questions. That alone was odd. Normally when they returned, sometimes together but not always, they peppered him with questions about his activities as if he were the neglectful one. Their combined guilt weighed on Arthur. He was trying to be perfect but so few people noticed or cared. At least that's how he'd been feeling this past year.

"Ah, here we are" called out Uther. The quiet had grown oppressive and he was glad for his father's brief outburst.

They pulled into the parking lot of Agravaine's restaurant. His dad carefully chose an out of the way spot and parked diagonally across two parking spaces anxious to ensure his car came out unscathed. Arthur sneered inwardly. He was more careful with his car than he was with his own son.

Arthur pushed the door out roughly gaining an irritated expression from Uther. He exited without comment and slammed the door extra hard. He noticed with satisfaction that his dad winced.

He pulled his hands though his hair trying to calm his nerves as he marched briskly towards the restaurant entrance. Partly he did this to diffuse the underlying anger that was building not knowing what his parents were up to. He felt his dad grab his arm and pull him back. Uther whispered harshly into Arthur's ear.

"I don't know what's up with you but I don't want a scene today."

" _Fuck you, dad,"_ he thought.

"No problem." He shrugged away from Uther and entered the restaurant wondering why his dad thought he'd make a scene.


	21. Knock Down Drag Out Pt ll

**Chapter 21: Knock Down Drag Out Part II**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~Knock Down Drag Out Part II~_ **

Arthur braided his fingers together and clasped them over his head. In a way he was trying to contain his frustration. Regardless, he walked rapidly to the restaurant door holding it open for both of his parents.

He'd been taught his manners well.

Arthur followed Uther and Ygraine in hearing Agravaine's effusive greeting to his parents. He was a little taken aback by Agravaine's sycophantic behavior acting as if he were greeting royalty. His parents of course ate it up.

"Ah there you are Arthur!" Agravaine slapped him on the shoulder and guided the three of them back to one of his best tables, one that provided a panoramic view of the harbor. Arthur sat next to the window overlooking the harbor so he could have a distraction in case the conversation lagged.

Uther and Ygraine sat across from him. As usual his mother was vibrant and talkative while his father merely watched his son. If Arthur thought about it he couldn't recall the last time the he and his father had a heart to heart talk. Up until the last year or so his dad had been his best friend. They filled the weekends with father/son activities. Then he became a stranger.

Why had he not paid attention? Something clearly was going on with his parents. School and sports dominated his life. Tristan and Isolde were effectively his substitute parents while his folks traveled and he was very happy hanging out with the Emrys family especially now that Merlin was around.

Arthur missed his folks but wasn't crushed by their absence, merely resentful. What changed? When did he become so inconsequential to their lives?

"Arthur are you listening to me?" Ygraine chirped at him. "This is the third time I've asked you the same question!" She said slightly irritated.

He looked at his mother flushing at being caught out. "I'm sorry mom, what did you say?" Despite everything he was unfailingly polite.

"I just said, tell me about your friend Merlin." She said exasperated.

"Oh, he's pretty cool, plays football and basketball. He was some kind of star athlete at his old school so I'm sure Coach is going to be all over him. Um, I told him I could give him a ride to summer school when it starts up. He doesn't have a car." That's all he could bring himself to say about Merlin. Arthur didn't want to give himself away to his parents.

"Well he must not be so smart if he has to go to summer school, all brawn and no brains eh?" For some reason Arthur's temper flared at his dad's negative comment.

"Merlin is a straight A student, _Dad._ He left his school before the end of term and just needs to test out of his finals." He didn't understand the hostility.

"Well then why did he leave his old school before finals? Sounds sketchy to me…"

Arthur changed the subject.

"Are we celebrating something? I mean, why _are_ we eating at Agravaine's instead of at home?"

"Ah, ha ha, we are celebrating aren't we now Uther?" Arthur could hardly miss the brittle tone of his mom's voice. Something was up.

"Yes," harrumphed Uther as he cleared his throat." As it happens I've received a fellowship from Cambridge to conduct research in subatomic particle acceleration. No more lectures for me, I'll be knee deep in it."

"Isn't that wonderful Arthur? No more traveling all over the globe for your dad."

"Um I guess that's cool. Maybe you can get to some of my games this year." Arthur honestly missed seeing his dad and mom sitting in the stands at his games.

"Well about that. We'll be moving to London in a couple of weeks, closer to the university and I arranged a meeting with the coach of Cambridge High. When he heard about your stats he…"

"What are you talking about Dad? Why are we moving? Did anyone think to ask me, do I matter?"

"Hush! What did I tell you about making a scene!" Uther hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh my God, we are moving!" Arthur frantically ran his hands through his golden hair staring unbelievingly at his parents.

"No way, no way are we leaving in my senior year." Arthur spat out. As far as he was concerned Uther and Ygraine, his ostensible parents were essentially strangers.

"Where have you guys been this last year? I mean you basically abandoned me because your "precious" work was so important. Chief Emrys and Isolde are basically raising me." Arthur sneered causing them both to retreat into themselves.

"Why do I need to move now, hang out with fucking strangers just so everything can be convenient for _you_? What the fuck is up?" Arthur was standing at the table and despite the secluded location his voice carried drawing attention something they both hated.

"Sit down Arthur!" Uther growled at him. Arthur stared at him. This was not the man who raised him, who nurtured his interest in science, who came to every one of his games. He was close to tears, confused and angry.

"Sorry I embarrassed you, _Dad_. I'm outa here!" With that, Arthur left them sitting guilt-ridden at the posh table full of uneaten food.

 


	22. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Chapter 22: I'm Not Going Anywhere**

**_Interlude_ **

**_~I'm Not Going Anywhere~_ **

Uther and Ygraine sat stunned as Arthur marched out of the restaurant. By now both lost their appetite. Ygraine was rocked by Arthur's reaction. He was always so easy going so she expected that the decision to move to London would be greeted with equanimity. How wrong she was. Guilt consumed her.

"Shouldn't you go after him, Uther?" He looked at his estranged wife disbelievingly jerking back in his seat.

"Are you serious? This is your mess to clean up." Uther glared at her. Any loving feelings he had for her had fled since she confessed the truth and crushed his hopes, his dreams for his only son. All he cared now is that no more emotional damage befell Arthur.

Ygraine wept softly lost as to how to proceed. "I can't chase him down you know that." She whined.

Agravaine stood in the shadows observing the sad tableau. He knew Arthur was just outside. Why didn't they just go look for him? He was immensely sad for the young boy.

"Call him Ygraine, tell him we're about to leave." Uther stood from the table signaling for Agravaine.

Agravaine approached, eyes down handing Uther his card. "Everything has been taken care of, sir. I hope that you'll be joining us again soon.”

"Yes, Agravaine. I'm sure we'll be back very soon." Uther hummed distractedly. Should he go look for Arthur? What will the boy say when he learns the truth? His anger at Ygraine boiled over. Uther did everything he could to stay away from her; the pain of Ygraine's dishonesty and what that meant for Arthur was too sharp. They essentially lived separate lives. How would they explain to Arthur that it was more than their jobs? Their deception was enormous.

Their home became a reminder of all they had lost. Uther could barely stand to be there. He hoped that the move to London would allow him to make amends to Arthur, reconnect as father and son. Clearly they had read him wrong. They left him to his own devices and he was not the same. He was different; self-assured but vulnerable at the same time.

Clearly Ygraine felt the same about the house so like derelict parents they left their beloved son to make his own way without a clue as to what changed. And now they ask Arthur, this good, sweet kid to give up everything he knows just to assuage their guilt? No, in retrospect, Uther realized it was a terrible idea.

"Ygraine, did you call Arthur?" She nodded slowly.

"He's not answering." She sniffed dejectedly.

"Then text him for God's sake! Let him know we're leaving! What the hell is wrong with you?" Uther grabbed the phone and texted a quick message to Arthur.

After ten minutes without a response Uther tried again.

**_U: Arthur, we are leaving now please meet us out front of the restaurant. If we don't see you in ten minutes we're leaving without you._ **

Ten seconds later:

**_A: So what else is new? Leave; go. It's what you two do so well._ **

Guilt enveloped Uther. He handed the phone to Ygraine so she could read the text as well sending her into another paroxysm of tears.

"Let's just go Uther. Maybe we can get Tristan or Isolde to talk to him."

Back at the Emrys home having received an urgent call from Arthur’s parents, Tristan informed Merlin about what he knew. Why wasn't Arthur answering his damn phone? Merlin worried because Arthur walking out on his parents at the restaurant was so unlike him. Uther and Ygraine weren't very forthcoming either other than to say Arthur was upset with them. Isolde urged him to keep trying.

Merlin volunteered to go look for Arthur figuring he might have more success although it didn't seem as though his folks had put in much effort before seeking the Tristan and Isolde out. Merlin drove Gwen's derelict Toyota to Cardiff as late afternoon approached.

Merlin was furious that Arthur's parents left it to the Emryses to track Arthur down. How little they showed that they cared. When Merlin thought back at all that Uncle Tristan has done for him sweeping him off the streets of San Antonio when he had nowhere to turn Merlin was ever more grateful to him.

"Come on Arthur, answer!" The phone went immediately to voicemail. Frustrated, he tossed it on the passenger seat and ground his teeth. Merlin pulled over and texted Arthur:

**_M: Arthur, where are you? Your folks showed up saying you were pissed at them. I came to get you, but you don't have to go home if you don't want to…_ **

Merlin stared at the screen as minutes passed by. Finally, the phone vibrated.

**_A: I'm across the street from Agravaine's. Are my folks with you?_ **

Merlin responded immediately.

**_M: Fuck no. I'm on my way._ **

Merlin already figured Arthur hadn't gone far from the restaurant. He circled around the block once then spotted Arthur in a small park across the street sitting against the base of a tree. His sports jacket was draped across his knees. He'd rested his head there and looked to be asleep.

Merlin pulled the Toyota to the curb and parked just as the exhaust popped with a huge noise bellowing black smoke. Lovely. Arthur started and looked up seeing Gwen's Toyota. He quickly opened the door, which was a monumental task all on its own. How the hell did Gwen drive this thing? Merlin ran towards the park just as Arthur rose, his eyes darting back to the Toyota.

"It's just me Arthur although I wish I'd had something better to drive." His eyes looked haunted as Merlin approached.

They stood for a minute just staring at each other.

"I came for you, Arthur. I don't give a shit about their issues." Arthur launched himself at Merlin collapsing into his arms sobbing.


	23. I'm Not Going Anywhere Pt ll

**_Interlude_ **

**_~ I'm Not Going Anywhere Part II ~_ **

" _I came for you, Arthur. I don't give a shit about their issues." Arthur launched himself at Merlin collapsing into his arms sobbing._

Merlin sagged against the tree trunk with an "oof" supporting their combined weights. Arthur leaned heavily against Merlin shuddering as a wave of conflicting emotions washed over him. Rage, resentment sorrow and grief cascaded as he struggled to pull himself together.

The sight of Merlin running towards him was enough to send him over the edge. Arthur might have gone along with his parent's wishes if it hadn't been for Merlin. As things were now he was not going anywhere. He was not going to give up Merlin.

"I don't get them, Merlin. Up until this last year they were great and then bam! The folks just weren't around and now I'm supposed to give up my life and move in my senior year and for what, their personal convenience? I just don't know how to face them Merlin," Arthur mumbled brokenly into Merlin's jacket.

Merlin stroked Arthur's flaxen locks shushing him and rocking slightly. There really wasn't anything he could say to make it all better. His poor boy had been through so much. Merlin could relate to that awful feeling of abandonment. That first week he spent on the streets of San Antonio barely able to survive Merlin did nothing but weep endlessly and regret his honesty. Merlin's parent's rejection was the worst aspect leaving him feeling fragile, unworthy and alone. It wasn't until he and Arthur finally opened up to each other that Merlin began coming out of his shell.

Merlin sank down and sat at the base of the tree pulling Arthur along with him until they were both curled together on the damp ground. He shivered as a chill hit him. They couldn't stay out here much longer. Merlin also had Gwen's Toyota, unreliable as it was and needed to get it back to her for school the next day. He wished he'd thought far enough ahead and taken Arthur's car instead.

"Hey, you want to go get something to eat?" Merlin asked. Arthur finally looked up at Merlin, red-rimmed eyes reflecting his pain.

"Um, yeah, I never actually ate much today. Maybe we can just go to Agravaine's since it's so close."

"Isn't that pretty pricey?" Merlin hadn't brought much cash with him.

"Nah," Arthur sniffed wiping his nose with a crumpled napkin he found in his jacket. "He probably won't want to charge us. He's my folk's biggest fan." He rolled his eyes then stood and brushed the dirt and damp from his jeans.

"Damn, my butt is freezing!" Arthur huffed. He reached out and pulled Merlin up noticing his smirk.

"I'd say your butt is pretty hot myself." Merlin chuckled earning a swat from Arthur.

"Hey, no violence!" Merlin giggled as he turned and ran across the street chased by Arthur. They both stopped short when they noticed a man in the shadows watching them.

"Hello Arthur, is everything alright?" A ghostly voice intoned. "Your parents called here earlier to see if you'd returned." It was Agravaine. Merlin stood in front of Arthur protectively. Arthur took his hand.

Merlin fought the impulse to yank his hand out of Arthur's grasp. He was still fearful of the outcome of being open about his sexuality but in Arthur's state it would only hurt him.

"Can you wait to call them back? I just can't deal with them right now." Arthur asked anxiously.

Agravaine observed the two strapping boys noting their clasped hands. It reminded him a little of his youthful fling with Geraint. He reflected on how trying it must have been for Arthur today. He looked the worse for wear. Such a wonderful kid and how shocked he was at the elder Pendragon's behavior earlier in the day.

"Come in and eat Arthur bring your friend…"

"I'm Merlin…" The words tumbled out unsure of how to present himself.

"Welcome Merlin, now let's get the two of you fed." Agravaine clapped an arm around Arthur and led the two boys into the warmth of the restaurant. Rather than stopping at a table in the main room, Agravaine guided Merlin and Arthur to a secluded booth towards the back of the restaurant where they could talk privately.

"Tonight, you dine on the house." Agravaine folded his arms across his chest to emphasize his point. He smiled in satisfaction and ushered the waiter over with menus so they could order.

Arthur and Merlin peered over the menu, both picking their favorites. Could they sneak a bottle of wine under the radar? Arthur decided to go for it.

"I'd like a bottle of Sonoma Cutrer 2008, Chardonnay." Arthur winked at Merlin feeling very proud of himself and hoping he had chosen well. Merlin snickered at him.

The waiter, well experienced at his job knew the boys were underage. What to do?

The waiter awaited orders flicking his eyes between the two men who were obviously looking to be engaged in amorous activities.

Agravaine approached relieving the waiter of further responsibility. He waved the waiter over and gave instructions sure to be obeyed.

"Give the Pendragon table whatever they desire. I will deal with the consequences."

The Chardonnay they requested was served in overfull wine glasses.

The boys imbibed and flirted with each other much to the disappointment of the waitresses hoping to get a piece of the gorgeous boys as they grew increasingly drunk. They were not to be had by the female persuasion; they only had eyes for each other.

The meal was amazing. They indulged eating just about everything that appeared before them. They fed each other growing increasingly aroused. They drank more than memory served since it was a rare occurrence in their young lives given over to athletics and their studies that there was little room for alcohol.

Merlin realized that they were too drunk to drive so the only decision was where to stay somewhere until they arose early in the morning to return Gwen's Toyota.

Merlin and Arthur blurted their appreciation to the waitresses, wishing they could leave large tips growing anxious to be in curled up in bed together, wherever that was.

They stumbled towards the exit without knowing their destination.

Arthur paused, considering whether he should call his parents to assure them of his well-being just as Agravaine approached them.

"I take it everything was to your liking?" Agravaine couldn't stop smiling at the two of them arms entwined holding each other up.

"Everything was wonderful! Agravaine, I am so grateful to you," Arthur spoke softly near tears holding on to Agravaine's arm.

"No need, Arthur, I am just thankful you thought to come to me. Now is not the time to discuss this morning's activities. Suffice it to say, I will help you in any way I can." Agravaine wanted to convey the seriousness of their situation without scaring the boys. Tomorrow would be good enough.

Arthur gripped his arm. He responded intensely, "This is not a game Agravaine, Merlin and I are alone in this right now. My parents are, well, not fully informed. Right now they think I'm reacting to the move but it's bigger than that."

"I can tell." Agravaine said quietly. "In the meantime, I have a small apartment upstairs you can sleep the wine off. I use it when I stay very late. I can't in good conscience let you boys leave here in your state."

"Thanks again for your kindness." Merlin added. They followed Agravaine up the stairs. He let them in but didn't linger figuring that they could find their way around. Agravaine retreated without another word shutting the door but not before glimpsing a heated embrace that made him sigh in remembrance.


	24. Velvet

**_Interlude_ **

**_~ Velvet ~_ **

Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms once he heard the door closing. His mouth found Merlin's lips when the door clicked shut.

Both boys were full of drink and lust. Merlin's inhibitions retreated to irrelevance. He wanted to touch Arthur, feel his warm skin.

Reality intruded when Merlin thought he should call and check in with Uncle Tristan who was likely frantic having no word from him.

"Mm… stop Arthur; I know you don't want to talk to your folks but I think I need to call Uncle Tristan."

"Why?" Arthur whined. His lips roamed over Merlin's neck sucking softly behind his ear. It was all Merlin could do to keep a level head as his neck arched in response to Arthur's touch.

"Well, for one thing, I have Gwen's Toyota which I'm sure she doesn't appreciate and then there's the fact that Uncle Tristan can call your folks and keep them off your back for a while."

"Okay, I'm cool with that. I need a bio break anyway." Arthur pulled his Merlin in for a lingering kiss then pushed him away and headed for the bathroom.

Merlin fished his cellphone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Tristan who picked up immediately.

"Merlin! Did you find Arthur?" He sounded harried. Merlin prayed Arthur's parents weren't trying to get an APB out for his boy.

"Yeah, I found him. He was just by the restaurant. Don't know why his folks just didn't wait a bit for him." Merlin said with an edge.

"I can't answer that question, son because I don't have a clue." Tristan was pissed. "Are you on your way back?" Okay, how to explain tonight Merlin worried still fuzzy from the alcohol…the truth is probably best, well most of it anyway.

"We went to Agravaine's restaurant after I found him. Agravaine is friends with Arthur's parents and he insisted on feeding us. Everything was great by the way." The door to the bathroom opened and Arthur walked towards Merlin winding his arms tightly around Merlin's waist leaning into his back, his strong legs bracketing Merlin’s hips, distracting him briefly. Arthur remained silent but listened to the conversation.

"That was good of Agravaine so then you're on your way back?"

"Um, no. Agravaine said he couldn't allow us leave this late so he is letting us stay in his apartment but we'll be home really early, Around six in the morning. Say Uncle, can you call Arthur's folks and let them know? He's not quite ready to talk to them."

Arthur idly stroked Merlin’s belly making it difficult to continue the conversation without moaning.

"Sure son and give my regards to Agravaine. It's kind of him to let you boys stay at his place."

"Um yeah, I'll tell him. Thanks Uncle, for everything." Merlin clicked off and pocketed his phone happy to leave Tristan with the assumption they were with Agravaine.

He turned in Arthur's arms facing him. They kissed frantically as they ground against each other seeking sweet relief.

Merlin pulled Arthur's shirt out of his slacks after loosening his tie looking deep into his eyes for permission to remove it. Arthur yanked off his tie and started to unbutton the shirt himself with trembling hands before Merlin pushed his hands away and finished up not breaking their gaze. He pushed the shirt off Arthur's shoulders and down his arms loosening the cuff buttons. He kissed every inch of Arthur's skin as it was exposed lingering on Arthur's rosy nipples. The only sound to be heard was their heavy breathing broken occasionally by breathy moans.

Before Merlin stood an angel, an obviously aroused angel, flushed with desire reaching out to disrobe him as well. Merlin raised his arms in submission allowing Arthur to pull his t-shirt off in one swift move. He draped his hands around Arthur's neck pulling him close until their heated skin touched. Their kisses grew increasingly fevered, their tongues dancing as they moaned in intense pleasure.

"Take your pants off Merlin," Arthur growled "I want you naked." He thrust his hardness against Merlin's hip then stepped back to watch him undress. His eyes were dark, his expression wanton and wild. The rosy flush on his chest was especially enticing.

"You too, Arthur. I want to see all of you." Merlin gasped, struggling briefly with his belt buckle and was soon completely nude, standing so that Arthur could see his thick cock standing hard and at attention. He stroked himself lightly, too much and he'd come all over both of them much too soon.

Arthur moaned and pushed his slacks off until they were a puddle at his feet. His glistening cock bobbed slapping back against his abdomen. He tugged at Merlin's hand dragging him to the bed pulling the covers back in one swift move.

"I want to lie with you" he whimpered unable to keep his eyes off of Merlin's glorious body. They both tumbled on the bed limbs soon entwined as they kissed and rutted against each other. Soft silky skin met hardness and muscle met velvet. It didn't take much for the two very inexperienced boys to find their release. They reveled in the warmth, holding onto one another whispering words of love. They just kept kissing and stroking each other until they feel into a deep slumber.

The boys awoke to the shrill tones from Arthur's cellphone alarm. It was very early, just four in the morning but they were determined to get home and to bed before anyone in their respective homes awoke. That was to allow a quick escape for the trip to Cardiff without having to endure parental questioning. Besides, Gwen was probably freaking out over her wreck of a Toyota.

Merlin rolled onto Arthur kissing him lightly urging him to consciousness. Arthur grumbled but allowed Merlin to push him out of bed so they could get moving.

Before long they had dressed, straightening the apartment as best they could. Arthur wrote a grateful note to Agravaine wondering how he could ever repay the man's kindness.

Their mission now after tossing their bags in the back seat of the Toyota was coffee. Not long after starting their return they found an espresso drive thru. Perfect. Having coffee in hand as well as a couple of muffins they drove the last half-hour in contemplative silence.

"I'll drop you home Arthur. You'll come get me then and we’ll go to Merthyr Tydfil for the day?" Arthur, already missing the closeness of last night reached for Merlin's free hand.

"I miss you already and can't wait to get back to you, of course I will" breathed Arthur. He caressed Merlin's hand unwilling to break the connection.

Merlin turned into their street and drove to the end where the Pendragon home was situated. He kept the Toyota running pulling on Arthur's hand so that they could have a quick kiss. Arthur reluctantly exited Gwen's Toyota and headed up the walk. It was still dark so he prayed his parents were asleep.

Merlin in the meantime let the clutch out and tried as quietly as possible to drive away.


	25. WTF??

**_~Interlude~_ **

**_WTF?_ **

Arthur trudged up the drive hands deep in his pockets glancing backwards a few times to watch Merlin's taillights disappear down the road. He suddenly felt so alone missing the warmth and closeness that the two of them had just experienced. How could he live without this boy? He ached at the thought.

What would be the repercussions from his outburst? Arthur's mom and dad were used to his easy acceptance of the whirlwind of changes over the past year but moving was beyond the pale. So far, Tristan and Isolde were there to fill in as substitute parents during his parents’ frequent absences. If he moved, he would lose his entire support system as well as Merlin. It was a non-starter.

Arthur would be eighteen in less than a year. He was determined not to move before the end of senior year even to the point of considering emancipation. After all, he'd basically been on his own for a while.

Would his parents ground him? That sounded ridiculous. In his mind he'd done nothing wrong. They were the ones who stranded him in Cardiff not bothering to wait for his return. Shows how much they cared, Arthur snorted.

The front door was unlocked but the lights were out. That was curious as his folks were sticklers about keeping the door locked and it looked like no one was home. He sighed sad at the thought he'd once again come home to an empty house.

Arthur thought about turning tail and heading back to the Emryses for the night. Just then he heard a soft cough emanating from the darkened living room. What gives? Cautiously he approached already confident it was his parents. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light he saw that only his mom sat there alone on the love seat.

He was frozen in place wondering whether he should approach her when she beckoned to him.

"Sit next to me, Arthur."

Arthur drifted forward reluctantly and sat stiffly at the edge of the sofa. He clasped his hands together in an effort to remain calm. The quiet stillness of his mother was unsettling. She reached out her hand and brushed his hair back caressed his cheek then dropped it once again back in her lap.

"Where's Dad?"

"He took a drive. I wanted to talk to you alone."

Arthur immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry if I upset you guys. It's just the thought of moving in my senior year really messed with me." Ygraine took his hand.

"We actually talked about it and realized how thoughtless we were to spring it on you like that. Dad especially feels bad because of how harsh he was to you. That's one reason he's not here right now. He has reason to be upset but it's not with you."

"I don't understand. Dad and I have always been close but lately it's as if he doesn't even like me anymore." All of Arthur's confusion over the last year was coming to a head, emotions bubbling over. Was his mom finally going to explain why?

"Dad loves you so much but it's me that he's angry with. It's just coming out all wrong." Ygraine dabbed at her eyes sniffling.

"I did something terrible to both of you." Ygraine paused and struggled to maintain her composure. Arthur's eyes opened wide. Did he want to know what her transgression was?

"You had an affair? You cheated on Dad?" Arthur stood and loomed over his shattered mother. She shook her head violently.

"No, it was much worse than that." Her voice shook. Ygraine could barely get the words out. It was as if she'd aged ten years and her life force had been sucked out leaving a shriveled wreck behind. "I hope you don't hate me too." She took a shuddering breath.

"Please sit." Arthur sat in the chair across from his mom gripping the armrests so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"What is it, just tell me!" Arthur was worked up and frightened of what her words might be.

"You know you look just like him." Ygraine murmured, momentarily distracted by her memories.

"Like Dad? I think I look more like you." Arthur was puzzled by her choice of words starting to get annoyed at his increasing confusion. What the hell was going on?

"No Arthur, you look like your father."


	26. Living a Lie

**_Living a Lie_ **

Arthur gripped the arms of the chair until he felt pain radiating up his arms from the effort to keep still. His world was spinning as he tried to make sense of his mother's words.

"I deceived you both." Ygraine said weeping into her hands. Arthur had never seen his mom be other than cool, composed and well put together. The disheveled emotional woman in front of him was a stranger. Her lack of control scared him.

"What the fuck is going on mom." His patience was gone slowly being replaced by anger as a hint of the truth began bubbling in his brain.

"Arthur, this is so hard to explain. I love you both so much. I never ever wanted either of you to know the truth about my past. I kept it hidden hoping we could live our happy lives and we were happy, oh Arthur, our lives were good until…"

"Until what? Until what?"

"I was married before I met your dad um, Uther. I was so young and alone just away for my freshman year in college when I met Arthur Gorlois."

The name meant nothing to Arthur, except that they shared the same first name and his middle name was Gorlois…oh, fuck no! His breathing grew harsh as he glared at Ygraine. What could he say? No words came to mind as he listened to her ramble on.

"We married when I was just eighteen, a quick ceremony at the clerk's office in London. Art was much older. He was a professor, my English professor actually. I quit school after my freshman year at his request."

"But you graduated summa cum laude" Arthur said, puzzled. She waved her hand at him.

"That came later after I married Uther. He encouraged me to return after you were born."

"So everything I thought I knew is a lie" Arthur shook his head as if sorting through memories looking for truth.

"No Arthur most is true. I just left a few details out."

"Well fill me in mom, I think those few details are pretty monumental. Tell me more." He couldn't hide his resentment.

"Art and I, let's just say our relationship was short-lived. I realized soon after that I never really loved him. I had married out of sheer loneliness and asked for an annulment after we'd only been married a couple of months. I guess Art realized the same thing and we quietly separated. Only a handful of people ever knew that we were ever together.

Late that summer I met your dad um, Uther. I fell for him so fast but I worried that I was repeating my earlier mistake with your fa… Art. After a few months it was clear we were destined to spend our lives together. He asked me to marry him and I did.

This time it was a lavish family affair and that's what I wanted. Uther was and is the love of my life." Overwhelmed by tears Ygraine sobbed unashamedly.

"I wanted to forget I was ever married to anyone but Uther. I never told him about Art. I thought I'd be able to erase him from my past but that turned out to be foolish thinking.

About a month after we were married we received a letter from the clerk's office indicating they needed proof of the dissolution of my marriage to Art before they could officially record my marriage to your dad. Uther never knew about the letter and I went into a panic. I let Art handle all of the details of our annulment and I assumed he'd filed official papers but that appeared not to be the case."

Ygraine paused leaning back in her chair exhausted by the need to tell this story something she'd prayed she'd never have to confess. She closed her eyes gathering the strength for the last and _worst part._

"We still lived close to campus and Art had never moved out of the house he'd lived in since before he met me and that we'd shared during our brief marriage. Of course I didn't know that until I sought him out knocking on his door one night when I knew Uther had late classes hoping he still lived there. I'm not sure what I expected but the sight of Art shocked me.

He was gaunt and this frightened me thinking he was ill. But that's not what was gnawing at him. He still loved me and let me go hoping I'd come back. As a result the annulment papers were never filed. When I didn't return to him and Art heard news of my marriage to Uther he fell into a deep depression. Art had taken a sabbatical for the semester initially intending to spend time with me but instead he'd remained closeted in his apartment wallowing in his loss.

When I appeared on his doorstep, I think for a moment he believed I'd returned as he'd hoped. Art confessed his feelings and begged me to return to him. I regretted coming in person giving him any hope of reconciliation. In any case, I made it clear to Art that my main reason for coming there was to convince him to file the papers so my marriage to Uther would be official.

Art was desolate. His sadness ate at me. After all I still did care for him but not in the way he needed _."_

Ygraine breathed deeply gazing at her beautiful son. Would he ever be her baby after what she said next? Ygraine continued,

" _Be with me, he said. Just once more and I'll file the papers"._ I was young and foolish and so in love with Uther that I slept with Art so I could keep my secret. The papers were filed within weeks and my marriage to Uther was finally official. I honestly thought I had put everything behind me."

Arthur stared at his mother as if she were stranger. In some respect it was as if he was watching a movie and the events Ygraine described had nothing to do with him. Nothing felt real.

"I was overjoyed when I realized I was pregnant. Uther too could not be happier. Our lives together were perfect and when you were born the love between the two of us only grew stronger. Everything was perfect but I carefully hid the truth. Anyone who knew Arthur Gorlois would know by looking at you that you were his son or at the very minimum a close relative.

After I graduated we moved to Camelot just in time for you to start school. I insisted on the move and Uther went along with my wishes. The small town environment suited us all until last year when everything fell apart."

Ygraine looked at Arthur his head was down gazing at his clenched hands. How much more would he listen to before breaking? She thought.

"Do you remember the basketball tournament at London University last summer?" Arthur nodded, his gaze still downcast.

"Uther and I drove up to see you with Tristan and Isolde. The stadium was packed with parents and students from all of the regional high schools. No one expected Camelot High to go anywhere but you were just that good, Arthur." He looked up briefly caught her smiling at him and managed a tiny smile in return recalling the tourney before his face clouded once again.

"Art was there in the stands. I'm not sure why I thought he wouldn't still be teaching. It's what he loved best. They were announcing your team and you all strolled out as they called your names and then they got to you. ARTHUR GORLOIS PENDRAGON blared over the speakers over the music and a lone man, a tall man like you stood abruptly staring at you. It was your father and he knew. Right then he knew what I'd done."

"You never told him?"

"No, I wanted to cut all connections. I thought it was better that he didn't know. It was selfish of me."

"Yes it was selfish. I can't image what he was thinking when he saw me for the first time." Arthur said. Ygraine shrunk back stung by his comment. Arthur was curious now. Curious about this man he resembled and who'd loved his mother so much.

"Art scanned the masses of people until he found me. Our eyes met. His were cold with the knowledge of my lie, my betrayal. He is and was a good man Arthur. I wanted to get out of there to avoid a confrontation. Until I said the words he would never know for sure that you were his. I dreaded having Uther know the truth so I told him I felt ill and we hurried down out of the stands but Art blocked our way out."

" _I want to meet our son Ygraine." Art spat at me. His fists were clenched._

"Uther pushed me behind him and confronted Art of course he had no idea who he was presuming this to be a case of mistaken identity.

" _Sir, this is my wife. You've mistaken her for someone else." Uther spoke soothingly. "We'll be on our way." Uther moved to pass but was held in place by Art's strong hand._

" _Tell him Ygraine. You were my wife once and that is our child. Arthur Gorlois Pendragon is my son."_

"Everything unraveled after that. I was forced to tell Uther the truth just as I'm telling you now. Art agreed that he would not try and approach you until you were eighteen. Since that night my marriage has been in ruins. Uther can't stand to be near me and only returns to see you."

Arthur now understood his dad and couldn't imagine what he'd been through.

"Well, I guess I've really learned a lot from you tonight mom probably the most important thing is that there are serious consequences to living a lie. I hope to God I never hurt a person and ruin lives the way you did both of my fathers. I'm in love, you know and I hope to never let _him_ down."

Ygraine looked up at Arthur sharply.

"Yeah, that's right mom, I'm gay. Get used to it."

Arthur turned and loped to the door without another word leaving his devastated mother alone in the darkness.


	27. What Now?

**_~Interlude~_ **

**_What Now?_ **

_"Yeah, that's right mom, I'm gay. Get used to it."_

_Arthur turned and loped to the door without another word leaving his devastated mother alone in the darkness._

Arthur walked rapidly down the driveway towards Chief Tristan’s place keen on getting as far from this house full of betrayals. His head was spinning; he could hardly believe the words his mother had spoken through her sobs.

Having spent a year trying to fathom their near abandonment comes the reason why. No one thought to clue him in, the reason for this mess. And what about his natural father, someone he knew nothing about? Is he required to meet with him when he turns 18 and to what end? In his mind he only had one father who had effectively abandoned him.

Just as he cleared the driveway he spotted Uther’s car parked nearby and the shadow of the man he knew as his father behind the wheel. Arthur hesitated but knew he needed to assure him that he was still his son.

Arthur walked tentatively to the passenger side of his father’s Mercedes and opened the passenger door. He gently closed it settling in the warm leather seat gaining a turn of Uther’s head to face him. He had no clue what to do next but met his father’s gaze, unsure and confused.

“Son, I am so sorry…” Uther gulped and could not continue.

“Dad” Arthur sobbed. “You are still my Dad”. He launched himself over the console grasping on to the man who was everything to him feeling Uther hug him in return, stroking the back of Arthur’s head as he did when he was small.

He quieted and spoke softly, “Do you still love her, I mean do you still love mom?”

“Of course I do, that’s what makes this all so painful. For the last year I feel as though my wife and son have been ripped from my soul without my consent and through no fault of my own!”

Arthur awkwardly moved back to his seat.

“What do we do Dad, how do we brings us back together?” Arthur sighed deeply and reclined back in his seat.

“I wish I had the answer but for now, I’m going back to talk this through with her.” Arthur was anxious.

‘I love you Dad, don’t leave us.” Arthur gripped his father in a tight hug afraid to let him go. Uther cradled his son kissing his temple.

“On my death bed is how I will leave you.” His eyes crinkled. “Now I just have to get your mom to see the light, I’ve made her suffer this last year as I tried to reconcile myself to the truth.”

Uther grew contemplative, sighed deeply. “Your natural father is a good man. He was as shaken to find he had a son a I was to find I did not. He still teaches.”

“You have a son, I’m right here!” Arthur stated urgently.

“I’m going to spend the night with Merlin..umm, at Chief Tristan’s house.” He flushed deeply noticing his father’s delighted grin; What was that all about?   “I’ll call you tomorrow”.

Uther enveloped his fragile son in a strong bear hug.

“You better call or I’ll be there first thing dragging you out for practice” he growled “It’s been noticed you haven’t been in a few days, so says your coach.”

“Oh that would be great, but I’m taking Merlin to Cardiff for the day. One more day of missed practice okay with you? He’s going to make the team as well I’m sure!”

“Of course, I understand. Just be careful with your heart. You don’t know anything about the boy.” Uther smiled indulgently at Arthur’s confused but happy smile.

“I know Merlin better than anyone I’ve known in my life. So far he hasn’t broken my heart.” He met his father’s gaze words full of meaning.

Arthur tentatively grasped his father’s arm suddenly unsure, “I told Mom I’m gay, I think you should know as well if it wasn’t already obvious.” His heart fluttered as he held his father’s gaze hopefully.

Uther regarded his son with deep affection,

“It takes a strong constitution to be who you are and weather the opposing winds. I know you will do well, my son, as will Merlin”

As approval that would have to do. Arthur smiled anxious to get back to Merlin. But before he did he left his Dad with one more thought. “I love him, Dad, Merlin that is.”

“I know son, it’s as clear as day”. Arthur beamed at Uther happier than he’d been in months.

Uther started the car up which was Arthur’s signal to depart. Uther would shortly be headed the brief distance home for an honest conversation with Ygraine, one long in coming, one the two had studiously avoided for nearly a year. Arthur’s thoughts still lingered on his father’s last comments. Clearly his sexuality was not a surprise to Uther but did he just endorse a relationship with Merlin?

“See you soon Dad.” Arthur wrapped his arms around his frazzled father and exited the comforts of the Mercedes. He softly closed the car door and with a wave and a smile to his long-suffering father proceeded after a long interruption to the Emrys household and the boy, Merlin who held his heart.

As he watched Uther’s car turn in to its familiar driveway, Arthur thought about his new status as step-son and who the hell this guy, “Art”, who was his birth father, would turn out to be. What now? At least he liked basketball, he mused.

The porch light glowed on the threshold of the Emrys home. Arthur smiled knowing he was welcome regardless of the late hour. Everything was still and quiet and for the first time in a year Arthur felt at peace. At least he knew now that he wasn’t the issue and he could deal with that. His emotions were all over the place, he needed comfort.

The door opened of its own accord and there stood his beautiful Merlin with a worried look on his face. Arthur reached out and was enveloped immediately in Merlin’s embrace. He felt Merlin’s lips brushing along his neck until they settled against his own and they kissed deeply. Merlin reached out, turned off the porch light and closed the front door so they could continue their amorous pursuits more discreetly. Only moonlight shown on them in the depths of the still night. Somewhere a dog barked.

“I thought you were staying at your place tonight,” whispered a puzzled Merlin as they parted landing soft kisses to Arthur’s face. He grew serious and gazed into Arthur’s eyes cradling Arthur’s face in his hands.

“What happened tonight after I dropped you? You seem so different.” He continued, seeking answers. Arthur sighed, resting his head on Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin leaned back against the now closed front door as Arthur’s pressed against him as if he couldn’t get close enough.

“My whole world just shape-shifted” He muttered into Merlin’s neck. It was clear Arthur was done with talking.

Merlin sensed his urgency so he caressed up Arthur’s back sliding his fingers up under his untucked shirt. Arthur shivered at the soft touches and sought out Merlin’s mouth. Both boys were soon past speaking moaning softly, quietly as the hot wet mouths sucked and clashed eagerly.

Merlin slid his hand down and cupped Arthur slowly massaging his cock to hardness, pulling a needy groan from Arthur. He fumbled with the buttons and zip until he’d pushed the pants open and down his thighs freeing Arthur’s straining member.

He took Arthur in hand making long slow strokes. Arthur panted hot breaths against Merlin’s neck while Merlin pushed Arthurs shirt up with his free hand. He tweaked Arthur’s nipple then lowered his head to suckle him. Arthur jerked his hips with urgency into Merlin’s hand while Merlin licked and sucked at his nipples. His whole front was exposed leaving him nearly naked, the firm globes of his glorious ass fully exposed in the moonlight. Merlin pushed his own shirt up so their heated skin could touch.

Arthur gripped Merlin’s raven locks looking down at the man watching him worship Arthur’s body. Their eyes met. Merlin pulled and stroked him, Arthur had never seen anything sexier than the luscious red lips caressing his sensitive nipples as they gazed at each other. He shuddered and came explosively arching back in ecstasy.

Merlin nosed at the soft hairs on Arthurs belly, licked up the come slowly moving up Arthur’s trembling body to engage in a deep kiss. Arthur tasted himself on Merlin’s tongue. Merlin held tightly to Arthur as he came back to his senses.

“That was intense!” Arthur panted, still leaning into Merlin nuzzling him kissing softly then deeply again. Merlin pulled up Arthur’s pants tucking him in and pulling his shirt back down. He couldn’t resist one last nipple tweak which caused Arthur to bark out a sharp yelp. They stood on the porch grinning at each other like loons. Arthur felt an overwhelming wave of affection for this boy, who had made him feel so loved, who had given so much to him, far more than sex. He never wanted to stop touching him.

“Your turn” Arthur quipped, moving his hand idly over Merlin bulging crotch. Merlin gave him a smoldering look through lowered lashes, “Upstairs” he murmured taking Arthur by the hand entering the house which felt overly warm after their nighttime porch encounter.

They mounted the stairs hand in hand.

“You still need to tell me what happened tonight” Merlin persisted.

“Oh I will but not until after I suck your eyes out through your cock.” Arthur growled lowly.

They moved quietly to Merlin’s room no longer bothering with the pretense of sleeping separately. The door was locked against accidental eyes, they drifted to the bed bathed in moonlight and slowly disrobed each other kissing, the heat of sex waking again. Arthur drew pleasure out of Merlin exhausting them both to sweaty dreams.

“I love you Merlin” a sleepy Arthur whispered.

Merlin smiled and kissed “I love you’s” all over Arthur’s chest until he too slept curled in his lover’s strong arms.

At some time before dawn they both woke and Arthur finally told Merlin what his mother had admitted. He cried a few shuddery breaths enveloped in Merlin’s arms. He knew that despite everything he was exactly where he was supposed to be and with whom. All else could be resolved as long as they stuck together.

Now that they had gone this far had truly known each other so intimately things would never be the same and that was good.


	28. Emancipation

**_~Interlude~_ **

**_Emancipation_ **

_Now that they had gone this far, had truly known each other so intimately, things would never be the same and that was good._

 

Merlin woke first regarding a sleeping Arthur in the gauzy morning light lying naked on his stomach. His arms were extended over his head cradling it, his beautiful ass exposed. He lightly caressed down Arthur’s back; down, down the crease of his ass where he leaned over and placed a soft kiss.

He was up and out of bed in a wink walking around the bedroom naked, picking up clothes as he went, feeling a little like a man servant waiting on his king. He smiled at the thought glancing over his shoulder towards the bed. Arthur looked back at him through sleepy blue eyes, leaning up on one arm.

Arthur nodded at Merlin, “That’s quite the sight to be greeted with upon waking. Come back to bed beauty.”

“I thought we were off on our Merthyr Tydfil adventure.” Merlin grinned at him sweetly.

“Oh shit I forgot!” Arthur threw off the covers and was up and moving in a flash.

“What time is it?” Arthur reached for the wrinkled garments held by Merlin putting them on forgoing his boxer underwear left dangling from Merlin’s fingertips.

“It’s early, just 6:00 but I know you need to get back to your place and change. Go now, and get back by 7:30. I’ll bring breakfast and coffee.” They kissed, their ardor rose once again. Arthur pulled away bereft.

“Oh God, I don’t want to leave you for a second!” He whined stroking Merlin’s soft skin.

“The sooner you go the sooner we’ll be together.” Merlin gave Arthur one last peck and sent him off with a soft slap on the rump to get him moving.

Arthur tumbled down the stairs nearly running into Isolde but managed to avoid disaster with a deft movement to his right.

“Oh sorry! Don’t want to be late!” Arthur jerked open the front door then stopped looking back, his face full of longing.

She smirked knowingly and her last view was of a red-faced boy whose eyes couldn’t leave Merlin standing at the top of the stairs, dressed only in loose boxers. Strangely, they resembled a pair Arthur owned.

“Go!” Merlin laughed at his hesitation and made a shooing motion.

Then he was gone, the door snapped closed. They could hear his foot slaps as he raced back home.

“That boy is in love with you.” Isolde smiled at the shiny eyed boy looking back at her.

“I know,” he sighed, “I love him too”. With that Merlin retreated to his room to get ready for the day.

*****

Arthur jogged up the street quickly covering the short distance to his home. He spotted Uther’s Mercedes parked in the drive. His blissful mood, having just left Merlin’s arms dissipated with each step.

Arthur hesitated wondering whether he should slink around to the side entrance in an effort to avoid his parents. The last thing he wanted was another gut wrenching “talk”.

The manner in which he discovered Uther wasn’t his birth father still didn’t sit well with Arthur and he was very angry and upset with Ygraine and her years’ long deception. _How could she??_ His entire world view had been messed with. What did she want him to do; just get over it? The thought itself brought forth a flare of anger and resentment once again.

Here he was their only child, left alone nearly a year, abandoned by his guilty parents and now he knew why. He could understand Uther’s need to be away under the circumstances but his mother could barely look at him.

Uther, his father; still his father. Arthur couldn’t imagine anyone in his place recalling all the games he attended cheering his young son on. How could they go back to the way they were, before this last year drove a stake through the heart of his family?

Being left on his own to navigate through school, maintain his grades and excel in sports did result in a sense of maturity he might not have achieved had they been around. In a way it was emancipating despite his sense of loss. He felt braver now comfortable enough not to regret coming out to his parents.

Thank God for Tristan and Isolde! Then there was Gwen and now Merlin! At least they had his back. The thought of the Emrys family brought smile to his lips and gave him the strength to walk up the stone steps and enter his home.


	29. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so late, family obligations.

**_~Interlude~_ **

**_Perspective_ **

Merlin idly wandered around the bedroom unable to keep his thoughts from drifting to Arthur and the events of the last day. His arms were full of discarded clothing and sheets that needed to be washed. He trundled down the stairs carrying the wash still only in Arthur’s boxers.

Isolde stood at the bottom of the stairs just having averted a crash with Arthur. In her hand was an envelope.

She held it up like a flag as he side-stepped her heading for the laundry room. Merlin felt shy knowing he held the result of the night’s amorous events in his arms anxious to get them spinning away the tell-tale signs.

“Merlin!” Isolde’s exasperated tone caught him up. He quickly deposited the laundry in the washing machine, started a load and reverted back to where Isolde stood still as a statue holding an envelope out like an alien creature.

“What?” Merlin shrugged his shoulders noting his (or Arthur’s) boxers were slung dangerously low on his hips. He resisted the urge to hitch them up.

Her eyes softened and that worried him.

“This just came in the mail. I know how tough you’ve had it lately, Merlin, we’ve tried to make you as welcome as we could, to take away the pain of what happened…”

“Where’s Uncle Tristan” He huffed, suddenly not liking the turn of the conversation. He glanced out the small window by the front door that gave a view to the Pendragon house just in time to see Arthur disappear through the front door. There was an unfamiliar red car parked in the road across from their drive; he noted it contained two occupants. From this distance it was hard to see who they were.

“Tristan’s on his way, then we’ll talk. You won’t be able to take your day trip with Arthur so call and let him know now.” She said tiredly.”

“Why?? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“It’s not you, your parents are coming to see you today.” She waved the evil envelope.

Stunned, Merlin’s knees gave out and he sank down until he was sitting on the bottom stair. After all this time with no word they suddenly appear, just when his life was looking up.

Part of him was hopeful, anxious to see his estranged parents. Part of him was angry as hell. Part of him felt like a pawn in someone else’s game leaving him very confused.

“Don’t I get a say in this? Maybe I don’t want to see them. I could be dead as far as they know if it wasn’t for you!” Suddenly, Merlin felt month’s-worth of abandonment fall from his eyes. He couldn’t breathe.

“They don’t deserve to see me!” he cried. Isolde took him in her arms and held him close caressing his raven locks as he sobbed painful breaths of betrayal and remembrance of what had been before he came out to his parents.

“Do you want to read the letter? It might help to know.” Merlin took the now crumpled envelope and extracted the letter addressed to Tristan and Isolde but meant for him.

Merlin struggled to open the letter with his hands trembling in anticipation coupled with dread. He had pushed so much of his pain to the background as he relished his new relationship with Arthur. He yearned to throw the envelope and its contents away and run to Arthur but he knew that wasn’t possible until he learned what his parents had to say.

\----

_Beloved Son,_

_I express my deepest regret at how I treated you. I am not seeking forgiveness, just understanding. There is something you should know about, something we should have dealt with but that I pushed deep in the recesses of my memory preferring the happy life we’d built with you as our adored son. Your mother begged me to discuss it with you but I was a coward. She knew everything and stood by me, causing great pain to her and to you!_

_A mother should never be called upon to choose between her husband and her child but I forced her hand. It was her father, your grandfather, who sexually abused me when I was just a bit younger than you. He was the vicar and held in the greatest esteem. He took great advantage of his position to prey on the young and innocent._

_You never met him, he died before the trial. In some ways, I never got closure and I always felt as if he’d gotten away with these acts. I’m certain I was not the first. I put it behind me when we moved to Texas. Our life there was close to perfect._

_Somehow in my mind I equated pedophilia with homosexuality. How wrong I was!_

_Your honesty, your expectation of acceptance when you came out to us was shattered by my reaction. All the old wounds surfaced and I reacted emotionally and hurt the person I love most, you. You were an innocent and I stole that from you. I can never forgive myself for my actions and I seek no solace from you. I have been to counseling which has helped put everything in perspective and to see how I wronged you. I knew that from day one, regardless._

_All I ask is that you meet with us, give us a chance to talk in person, see your mother again. She has suffered deeply due to my actions. I don’t expect forgiveness, just understanding. I still hope we can be a family again. I miss you, son!_

_Your Father_

\----

Merlin clutched the letter, unseeing. His brain was muddled, at least he had an explanation. He leaned forward elbows on knees and began to sob deeply. All the pain of the last few months poured out. He did miss his family. Could they heal?

He looked out the window and now knew who the occupants of the red car were. His parents stepped out closing doors proceeding towards Tristan and Isolde’s house. Tristan had just arrived and met them on the walk to the house. They spoke briefly, then turned to enter the house, the place of refuge for both Merlin and Arthur.

In the past months Merlin had learned that he was not helpless, that given unfortunate circumstances he could survive. He was no longer a child. He’d been rejected, abandoned and now expected to go back to play his role of the obedient son he’d been. He realized that could never happen if he were to be his own man.

He was at the same time still a child. The door opened.

 


	30. Separation

**_~Interlude~_ **

**_Separation_ **

“Arthur” he whispered,” My parents are here. I can’t go to Merthyr. I’ll call when they leave.” Those were the last words Arthur heard from Merlin.

Surprised and worried by the call, Arthur remembered his parents, shoving his phone, set to vibrate, in his pants pocket. All he could think of was getting back to Merlin to find out why his parents had shown up so suddenly. He quickly glanced out the glass panel framing the front door in time to see a distorted view of a couple exiting a small red car. _Merlin’s parents_ , he guessed.

Arthur entered the great room where Uther and Ygraine sat close on the sofa holding hands. He was greatly distracted by what was happening in the home down the street.

“I thought about avoiding you both and this conversation.” Arthur stated, still standing in the doorway, hands shoved into his pockets one gripping his phone like a lifeline.

Ygraine immediately began to sniffle dabbing her eyes with a tissue. This angered Arthur because he actually felt guilty at the thought he’d made his mother cry. Uther pulled her close as she sobbed into his shoulder.

He strode into the room and sunk down stiffly in the leather armchair across from his parents gripping the sides tightly.

“Why is it that you could deceive your family and still come off the victim?” Arthur bristled.

“What do you want from me Arthur blood?” Ygraine shrieked.

“Wow mom, that’s quite the performance. You cuckold your husband and deceive your former husband and you’re pissed at me?? I think I’ve had enough of your drama.” Arthur stood to leave.

“No son, please sit, Ygraine, calm down!” Uther patted her hand. Arthur understood in that moment how much Uther loved his family and what was at stake for them all.

He sat, still unable to keep from glaring at his mom.

“Where do we go from here, son? I don’t know, I want us to be how we were before this mess.” Ygraine hiccupped sniffing delicately into her tissue.

“Honestly Dad, I am so confused. I feel so alone. If it hadn’t been for Tristan and Isolde and…Merlin…where would I be while you worked through your angst?” Arthur felt the traitor tears form in his eyes. He sniffed. Ygraine handed him a tissue.

Uther quickly moved to kneel in front of Arthur and the two embraced, sobbing.

“I’m so sorry son, I was beside myself and selfishly removed myself instead of doing what we should have done, what is happening today.”

Ygraine joined the two wrapping her arms around both of them.

“I was so wrong, I was young and stupid but I loved you both so much, I didn’t want to lose you!”

They huddled on the floor together for a time until their emotions were spent. Uther re-spoke his earlier question.

“Where do we go from here?” They glanced at each other and realized they all knew the answer.

“Together as a family Dad.” Arthur smiled at his parents.

“Now I hope you don’t mind, I need to go see my boy.”

Ygraine pushed him as he stood.

“Go!” She smiled and waved him off.

Relieved, Arthur turned pushing the heavy door open and headed towards Tristan and Isolde’s home, their warmth and his love. He didn’t bother to wait for Merlin’s call noticing that the red car had departed. He didn’t bother to ring, after all, this is where he felt most at home over the past year.

Arthur closed the door behind him turning to see Tristan standing at the bottom of the stairs with red-rimmed eyes.

“Where’s Isolde?”

“Upstairs in our bedroom.” Something was wrong.

“Okay, I’ll see her later.” Arthur started for the stairs but Tristan gripped his upper arm holding him in place.

“He’s not here.” A dawning realization froze Arthur in place.

“No,” he whispered desperately trying to deny what he knew to be true.

“He’s left with his parents.”

“Why didn’t he call?” Arthur cried out disconsolately. Tristan glanced towards the kitchen table. There sat Merlin’s phone, their lifeline now mocking him. Everything went black.

 


	31. Reunion

They tricked him. They said it was just a meal, a chance to talk things out. Now he could be headed for Heathrow and a one-way ticket back to the States…

Earlier…

…The front door opened and there stood his parents looking worse for wear especially his father, Balinor. Merlin, overcome with longing for the old days, bent his head and began to cry. He wrapped his arms tightly around his middle trying to hold it together, still sitting on the bottom stair.

Hunith came and sat next to Merlin tentatively reaching out but he winced at the movement and she withdrew clasping her hands in her lap. Balinor still stood at the doorway frozen at the sight of his weeping son, guilt overwhelmed him. He couldn’t move or speak. His hand twitched aching to touch Merlin.

Balinor had wronged Merlin, he could have died on the streets of San Antonio if Tristan had not acted while he wallowed in his own dysfunction. He had immediately seen the error of his actions but did not know how to proceed. He allowed Tristan to move his son to England thinking it the wiser course until he sorted himself out as none of this was Merlin’s fault.

Hunith was caught between father and son. She also was torn but did her best to support Merlin indirectly. Her guilt was to leave her son floundering with no apparent help from those who should have been there for him. She could have called or sent a letter but in her indecisiveness did neither and now she was paying the price.

Balinor stood stoically before the pair seated on the stairs. Tristan sidestepped them on the way upstairs to comfort Isolde and to give them privacy. He glanced back at the sad tableau sighing at how suddenly things had changed.

“I am so sorry son for the way I behaved. I am not looking for your forgiveness but maybe understanding.” Balinor sighed deeply.

“I pushed you away as old memories came back to haunt me, all I could see was what happened to me so many years ago, something I never wanted to relive. I admit equating homosexuality with molestation and made the mistake of my life pushing you away.” Tears glinted in his eyes but did not fall.

Merlin blinked and finally looked up at his father, the man he had admired above all, the man he wanted to be. He recalled their closeness, how they did everything together, how Balinor was at every game cheering him on and then, nothing. The man who stood before him was a stranger.

“Why did you come here?” Merlin croaked the words out painfully.

“I want another chance to be your father, to go back to how things were.”

“I don’t know if that’s possible,” Merlin sighed. “besides, I have connections here now.” He thought of Arthur increasingly anxious to be with him and discuss the day’s events.

Tristan and Isolde descended the stairs, carefully eyeing Merlin looking for his reaction. Not to say they were spying but they did happen to “overhear” most of the conversation. Their focus was on ensuring Merlin would not be hurt further.

“Well!” Exclaimed Isolde a little awkwardly as she clasped her hands together with a bit too much energy. “Anyone ready for lunch?” Tristan pushed a curl behind her ear as they both stood by anxiously awaiting their response.

“Thank you for the invitation, but I think it’s best if we spend some time as a family and continue the conversation. Can you recommend a good restaurant?” Hunith took a chance and brushed back the floppy hair from Merlin’s brow. He met her eyes but there was only sadness.

Balinor took Tristan aside for a private conversation as Merlin ran upstairs for his jacket. Hunith stood stiffly admiring the floral arrangement by the front door as Isolde wrung her hands. Tristan exclaimed but not loudly enough to be understood. Balinor gripped his arm then patted his shoulder.

Balinor and Tristan walked back toward the women just as Merlin rejoined them.

Hunith hugged Isolde and whispered,

“Thank you for caring for Merlin. It’s meant the world to us.” Tristan hung back overcome with emotion.

Merlin noticed the strange mood thinking he was not in for a pleasant meal. His phone was nearly dead so he plugged it in leaving it on the kitchen table.

“I’ll be back in a bit. Let Arthur know if he calls.” He pointed at his cell.

…At the Restaurant

They decided on Agravaine’s restaurant based on Tristan’s recommendation. There were many other choices but Merlin was comforted when he spied Agravaine as host handing them menus. He winked at Merlin and was gracious to Hunith and Balinor. They spoke briefly of trivialities, the weather then settled in to review the selections. Merlin asked for wine which drew frowns from both parents. He sighed and ordered a coke.

Balinor cleared his throat, “So son have you been keeping up with your athletic training since you’ve been here? Basketball doesn’t seem to be a native English sport.” He smiled but got only a stare from Merlin.

Merlin replied softly, “The school has a team and I’ve been asked to try out.”

“Oh” Balinor studied his menu with greater intensity. “Well we make sure to get you back in shape for fall season when we get home.”

They settled in to their meals watched carefully by Agravaine. Merlin stared at his father dumbstruck.

Tristan had called ahead and warned him, “Make sure Merlin is okay. They’ve done enough damage.” Agravaine thought of Arthur’s parents and was suddenly glad as a gay man he was unlikely to cause such grief as these two sets of parents had done to their boys.

He looked up in alarm as he noticed Merlin loudly berating his parents.

“I’m not going you can’t force me!” He shouted causing consternation among the other patrons. Both parents dropped their napkins on the table and stood.

“Let’s take this outside.” Balinor hooked his arm through Merlin’s who resisted the pull and shrugged him off.

“No card or letter, no how are you doing and now it’s all good and I go back to being the obedient son?”

“We’ll go to family counseling,” Hunith soothed as Balinor nodded in agreement.

“Why? I’m fine, you guys are the ones with issues!”

“Son, we still have to deal with the “gay” thing, get that straightened out.” Balinor huffed

“No. I’m gay you need to deal with it.” Merlin was incredulous and devastated. For one fleeting moment he thought they had accepted him but clearly his parents needed to do more work before they could come together as a family. The sadness overwhelmed him and brought him to tears.

Agravaine caught Merlin’s eye and gestured towards the apartment door. Merlin pushed away from his parents and walked determinedly to the door passing through quickly and locking it behind him as Agravaine quietly whispered, “Call your boy.” Merlin tapped upstairs and did just that.

…At Tristan and Isolde’s

Arthur moaned Merlin’s name, bereft as Isolde cradled him and stroked his head trying to soothe his grief.

“How could they take him after the harm they caused? He was just coming around and now oh!”

Isolde started as Arthur leapt up scrambling to answer Merlin’s cell ringing on the kitchen table.

“Merlin?” He gasped hopefully.

“Oh God Arthur! They want to take me back to Texas! I don’t want to go.”

“No they can’t have you you’re mine!” He growled. “Where are you?”

“I’m-----“the phone went dead. Arthur punched the number in again but got only a busy signal. Sensing his panic Tristan grasped him by both arms and shook him to get his attention.

“He’s at Agravaine’s restaurant. That’s where they went for dinner.” Arthur pocketed Merlin’s phone and charged out of the house.

…At Arthur’s house

Arthur threw the front door open his grief evident as he crossed the room and threw himself in his mother’s arms.

“Merlin called his own cell, let us know his parents were taking him back to the States. Merlin doesn’t want to go!” Ygraine cradled Arthur’s head in her lap as he wailed. Uther gripped his hand, sharing his grief.

Just then Merlin’s cell rang in Arthur’s pocket.

“Arthur, come and get me, I locked myself in Agravaine’s apartment and I’m not leaving you! I love you!”

Arthur was overwhelmed. “I adore you Merlin, see you shortly!”

“Take the Mercedes, son, bring him home.” Uther tossed the keys to his beloved car to his beloved son. Arthur launched himself at his Dad hugging him tightly.

“That I will.” He grinned shaking the keys as he walked backwards towards the front door then sprinted to the car.

…Back at Agravaine’s

Agravaine stood with Balinor and Hunith outside the locked door as they pondered what to do next. Choosing his words carefully;

“Perhaps you might have acted with haste in not allowing Merlin to get used to the idea of seeing you again after so long without a word” Both parents hung guilty heads and realized they had made a gross assumption about what Merlin wanted.

“Perhaps you are right.” Balinor sighed. He wanted to repair the broken relationship but it was clear time would be needed to heal the wounds.

“I suggest you leave Merlin in my care for tonight and allow him to return to Tristan and Isolde for the time being. This time leave a note, show him that you care.” They both nodded in agreement and settled back at their table to finish their meal and compose a note to Merlin. They soon departed leaving the name of their hotel and a sealed letter.

Agravaine sighed and thought of the young man shuttered upstairs. He decided to share a particularly good vintage wine expecting he would shortly be visited by his boy and no sooner had he formed this thought that Arthur pushed forcefully through the front entrance eyes on the apartment. Agravaine handed him the wine and two glasses as he unlocked the door. Arthur hugged him tightly and grinned widely.

“See you tomorrow,” he winked bounding up the stairs. Agravaine locked the door behind him smiling wistfully.

…In the Apartment

Two slightly inebriated boys kissed softly after an intense bout of lovemaking, their first time, their naked limbs entwined under the comforter. Arthur stroked Merlin’s cheek as Merlin nuzzled into his neck sighing contendedly.

When Arthur burst through the door Merlin initially feared it was Balinor and cringed against the back wall. Seeing Arthur, he threw himself forward into his arms kissing him fiercely. The events of the day unleashed a heady passion as they disrobed greedily taking in each other’s well-toned bodies, eager to experiment, all doubts set aside wanting only to be coupled, joined in love.

“No one will keep us apart” whispered Arthur. “Mm-hm” hummed Merlin lips smiling against Arthur’s skin.

And as the years passed they stood together as one. Merlin eventually reconciled with Hunith and Balinor but they remained closer to Arthur’s parents and Tristan and Isolde the couple who stood by them in their darkest days. Of course, there was also a special place for Agravaine whom they considered their guardian angel.

At their wedding they made this vow:

_This isn’t just an interlude my love, it’s a lifetime commitment. Arthur kissed the only man he would ever love and they walked hand in hand into their home._

_Fin_


End file.
